2ème année maraudeurs : comment développer des supers pouvoirs
by nesache
Summary: Une deuxième année où Remus endort tout ce qu'il touche. Parce que le sommeil est important pour la croissance...
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais en grande vacances, et je me sentais sur le point d'imploser d'ennui tel un Sirius Black qu'on aurait laissé seul avec lui même pendant plus de dix minutes. Peter et James étaient partis à l'étranger avec leur familles respectives et Sirius était condamné à faire profil bas au sein des siens pendant deux mois sous peine de se faire tuer dans d'atroces souffrances des mains de sa propre mère.

Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de m'apitoyer sur moi même d'ailleurs, le pauvre subissait probablement pire que moi.

J'étais en plus de ça, extrêmement stressé. De retour à la maison fin juin, j'avais retrouvé ma mère amaigrie et fatiguée. Elle était comme ça depuis son malaise de février dernier, m'avait prévenu papa dans la voiture, et je savais que c'était mes transformations de plus en plus difficiles qui l'angoissaient à n'en plus finir.

L'ennui était que la pleine lune de juillet ne s'annonçait pas meilleure que les autres et que je flippais grandement d'entraîner maman au fond du gouffre avec moi.

Ci fait, elle fut si terrible que quand je me réveillai, ce ne fus pas dans ma chambre.

-Bonjour Remus, apparut Mme Pomfresh.

Et merde. J'avais dormis combien de jours ?

-Déjà la rentrée ? Je paniquai.

Poppy s'arrêta et partit dans un rare rire.

-Ne soit pas idiot. Tu nous a juste fait une grande frayeur. Une plaie à la jambe qui ne se refermait pas.

Je regardai instinctivement et soupirai à la vue d'une grande cicatrice débutant en bas de ma hanche.

-Vraiment profonde, tes parents t'ont amenés en urgence ici. Comme tu n'es pas inscrit dans le registre des loup-garous, c'était plus prudent que d'aller à Sainte Mangouste…

Je regardais autour de moi, étonné. Je n'étais pas à l'hôpital certes, mais je n'étais pas non plus à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Euh...On est où ?

-Chez moi…

Elle posa un plateau de médicament près de mes jambes. Je réalisai enfin qu'un truc clochait chez Mme Pomfresh...Elle était...agréable ? Moins formelle en tout cas.

-J'avais donné l'adresse à tes parents au cas où.

-Ils sont là ?

-Non, j'ai envoyé ta mère aller se reposer…

Je me repliai sur moi même instinctivement. J'avais encore réussit à lui faire du mal, fait chier.

-Elle va bien, rassura Poppy qui avait remarqué ma sombre humeur. J'aurais aimé lui donner un médicament pour son cœur mais je crains que les moldus ne soient pas réceptifs à la plupart des remèdes sorciers…

-Pourquoi mes transformations empirent ? Je demandais en essayant de garder mon calme.

-Difficile à dire. Nous ne croulons pas sous la documentation en ce qui concerne ta lycanthropie. En tout cas, pas dans le domaine thérapeutique...Je pense que c'est tout simplement du au fait que comme toi, le loup grandit…

Elle posa la main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

-Maintenant, ON DORT ÉLÈVE LUPIN !

Je sursautais. Lunatique !

ToutToutToutToutToutToutTout

L'infirmière me remmena chez moi en transplanant et prévint mes parents qu'elle viendrait à partir de maintenant les seconder dans les soins lors des grandes vacances, me donnant une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être un boulet sans nom pour absolument tout le monde. Presque angoissé à l'idée de continuer à envahir la maison de ma présence, je me décidai d'envoyer une lettre à James.

 _Cher James,_

 _Es-tu revenu de vacances ? Si oui, s'il te plaît, partons en camping ensemble à l'autre bout du monde, j'ai besoin d'air._

 _As-tu des nouvelles de Sirius ? Ses hiboux deviennent de plus en plus rares et son dernier message pouvait se résumer en un simple " grr "._

 _Sors moi de là._

 _Pitié._

 _Remus._

Je reçu la réponse le soir même.

 _Loupio,_

 _Tu tombes bien, je suis rentré hier et je me faisais la réflexion que la vie était trop calme. J'en ai parlé à mes parents, tu es le bienvenu chez moi quand tu veux._

 _Par contre je crois qu'on va devoir se contenter d'aller camper dans le jardin._

 _Prévient moi du jour de ton arrivée._

 _James de la Mancha._

L'espagne lui avait monté à la tête.

-Papa !

Mon père arracha ses yeux des notes qu'il prenait sur certains esprits qui se baladaient actuellement dans le centre de la Russie.

-Quoi ?

-James m'invite à rester chez lui, je lui dis excité. Je peux ?

Il me lança à la fois un regard triste et coupable.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, dit-il calmement. Tu es jeune, tu ne devrais pas avoir à passer tes vacances enfermés ici.

Réalisant qu'il se mettait maintenant à culpabiliser à cause de notre manque de moyens financiers en plus du reste, chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé deux secondes en abordant le sujet, je fuis en direction de ma mère.

-Va t'amuser avec tes amis, me dit-elle gaiement depuis le canapé. Mais pas plus de trois semaines et je veux des lettres.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. J'étais trop grand pour les câlins mais je ne crachais certainement pas sur un peu d'ondes positives lâchées dans sa direction.

estestestestestestestestestestestestestest

-Remuuuuuuuuuuus, James se jeta sur moi et on commença à batailler par terre. Je m'ennuie !

À retenir donc qu'en période de vacances, c'était en fait chacun de nous qui se transformait en Sirius Black.

-Moi...aussi...je m'ennuie, je luttai.

Il allait me rouvrir une de mes plaies cet abruti. Puis il se releva gaiement et m'entraîna à sa suite pour que j'aille saluer ses parents.

devenudevenudevenudevenudevenudevenu

-Tu penses qu'il fait quoi Sirius ? Je demandai le soir autour du feu que nous avait allumé le père de James, près de la tente.

-Probablement rien. Il m'a dit qu'il faisait des recherches pour se plonger dans un coma artificiel...Pour que ça passe plus vite…

-Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas essayer d'aller le kidnapper.

-Justement, j'y ai pensé, me dit-il sombrement, avant de partir en vacances...mais maman m'a dit que même pour le meilleur briseur de sorts, c'était impossible de rentrer dans la maison des Black sans prévenir. Trop de protections en tous genres…Sirius refuse de me donner l'adresse de toutes façons...

Il se mit à lapider l'herbe, frustré. Il y avait si peu de choses que la volonté de James ne pouvait pas atteindre que je ne m'étonnais pas du fait qu'il vive très mal l'impuissance.

-Bon !

Il sourit brusquement et sortit de son sac des boîtes d'œufs et des rouleaux de PQ.

-Divertissement moldu en ces durs temps de prohibition magique. Allons pourrir la maison du maire, il m'a accusé de venir voler ses pommes quand j'avais six ans.

-Je parie que c'était vraiment toi.

-Est-ce vraiment une raison pour venir me diffamer ?

-Plutôt.

-Oui mais ça passera le temps, il me tira par la manche, on ne va pas passer la nuit à dormir ! Ça commence comme ça et sans qu'on s'en rende compte, on finit assoupi sur un fauteuil à huit heure du soir, une tisane à la main...

-Ok, je viens...pas la peine d'insulter mes rêves d'avenir...

flouflouflouflouflouflouflouflouflouflou

-Je sais pas si j'ai la haine nécessaire en moi pour balancer des œufs sur une façade.

-C'est pas grave camarade, considère toi comme mon fidèle panier ! Porte et laisse moi m'occuper des dégâts.

-Mmh…

BeaucoupBeaucoupBeaucoupBeaucoup

"Vous écoutez la radio des abeilles, la radio des apiculteurs de votre région. Flash info !

-Oui Jerry, c'est un véritable attentat dont a été victime il y a deux jours le maire de... "

-James, cria Euphémia Potter, aide moi à éplucher !

-Oui maman, juste deux secondes…

" l'opposition politique nie toute tentative d'intimidation du pouvoir en place... "

-Remus, carottes !

-Oui Mme Potter.

" ...la riposte violente du maire, et pour éviter que l'affaire arrive en justice, de nouvelles élections seront organisées... "

-Ouch, tout ça pour quelques feuilles de PQ sur les murs, grimaça James.

-Tiens, dit pensivement Mr Potter derrière son journal, ça me rappelle que je me suis aperçu ce matin qu'il n'en restait presque pl…

Il s'interrompit et nous lança un regard plus que suspicieux.

-Les enfants…

-Oui papa ? Dit James en sortant son expression la plus innocente.

-Attendez au moins la majorité avant de chambouler la politique locale.

-Bien compris.

troptroptroptroptroptroptroptroptrop

Je revins à la maison à la fin du mois bien plus léger que je ne l'avais quitté. Mais la nouvelle pleine lune était pour bientôt et je n'aurais pas pu profiter plus longtemps de l'hospitalité des Potter dans tous les cas.

Mon père m'accueillit avec un éternuement.

-Désolé, me souffla maman en sortant le linge sale de mon sac, il est allé étudier ses esprits russes la semaine dernière. Il a mal supporté l'écart de température.

-Ils étaient comment ? Je demande à mon père intéressé.

-Aucude idée, répondit papa en attrapant un mouchoir, je sais qu'ils étaient là bais j'ai pas édé fichu d'en obserber un.

-Oh.

-Bon, trèbe de Sphinx à ludettes, on doit aller acheter tes affaires au chebin de traberse, la rentrée c'est bientôt.

Nous y allâmes donc l'après-midi. Mon père passa acheter des herbes chez l'apothicaire et on eut un mal fou à rentrer dans notre budget rien qu'en achetant les livres de classe.

-La rebue scientifique du sorcier ba be publier bon article sur les époubantard en septembre, s'il te banque quelque chose tu be dis et je te le renberrai par hibou d'ici que j'ai l'argent.

-C'est bon papa, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut, je le rassurai.

Ma mère avait du lâcher son travail de comptable à cause de sa maladie et ça faisait des mois que mon père n'avait pas été publié. On arrivait à joindre les deux bouts en temps normal quand même mais ça se compliquait quand toutes les dépenses vous tombaient dessus en même temps.

-Attend boi là Rebus, faut que je basse à la banque.

foufoufoufoufoufoufoufoufoufoufou

-Hé là Remus !

-Gné ?

Mon père me secoua l'épaule. Je le regardais curieux, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler.

-La pimentine fait effet, il expliqua. On est sur l'escalier de Gringott…

Des gens nous poussaient pour avoir accès à la banque.

-Tu t'es endormi.

Il me regarda inquiet.

-Bientôt la pleine lune, je lui rappellai.

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher un nouveau soupçon de panique. Comme si le lougaroutisme ne suffisait pas, je n'allais quand même pas aussi m'avérer narcoleptique, pitié !

pourpourpourpourpourpourpourpourpour

-Vous avez fait quoi pendant ces vacances ? demanda Peter en posant sa valise sur le porte bagage. J'aurais bien voulu venir chez James aussi mais après le voyage en Irlande, j'ai fait touuuuute ma famille...J'ai une trop grande famille, je vous l'ai déjà mentionné ça ?

-C'est parce que les lapins se reproduisent vite et en masse, dit James.

-Quel rapport ? Demandais-je.

-Peter à une tête de lapin, haussa t-il les épaules. J'imagine qu'il a de la famille lapin.

Puis James se mit à sauter joyeusement sur les coussins du compartiment.

-Il aboule Sirius ? Demanda t-il en bougeant dans tous les sens comme s'il était en train de faire une overdose de sucre.

-On est en avance, attend un peu, j'essayai de le calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Sirius presque aussi excité que James ouvrit avec entrain la porte du compartiment.

-LIBERTÉ ! Cria t-il avant de s'étaler sur Peter, probablement parce qu'il était l'objet dégageant le plus de chaleur humaine sous portée de main. Personne...cœur...à l'intérieur...maison…amis...

-Il a l'air content, je tentai.

James attrapa Sirius par la robe et le colla dans le siège en face de lui.

-Maintenant Black ! Tu vas nous parler de tes vacances.

-Stait chiant.

Une lueur sinistre passa dans son regard mais partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Il finit par soupirer.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. On m'a plus ou moins enfermé dans ma chambre pendant deux mois. J'ai donné un nom à tous mes meubles tellement je m'ennuyais. Alphard le placard, marie le lit…

-On va tout se taper ? Me chuchota Peter à l'oreille.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Plamp la lampe…

-Hé, on t'as pas raconté le bordel qu'on a mis au village, interrompis James.

-Je vous avais dit que c'était chiant, grommela Sirius.

-Donc on a…

moimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoimoi

Le sifflet annonçant l'entrée du train en gare de Pré-au-lard me réveilla.

-Déjà ? Je m'écriai.

-Comment ça déjà? Gémi Peter. Je crève de faim.

-Mais on vient de partir !

-Non, ne parle pas d'à peu près huit heures de train aussi légèrement s'il te plaît, c'est vexant, dit James en offrant des chocogrenouilles à Peter.

-J'ai dormi...huit heures ?

-C'est pas ce qui est préconisé ? Demanda Sirius.

-La nuit !

-Bah, tu prends juste un peu d'avance...

Ils poussèrent ma carcasse toujours autant sous le choc en dehors du train et on pris le chemin vers les diligences qui attendaient tout élèves ayant déjà effectué au moins une rentrée à Poudlard.

-Ça avance tout seul ? s'intéressa James plutôt que d'ouvrir la porte de celle qui se présentait devant nous.

Un genre de hennissement sinistre se fit alors entendre. James échangea un grand sourire avec Sirius. Celui ci nous poussa à l'intérieure de la diligence pendant que James commençais à tâtonner le vide à l'avant.

-Là, làààà cheval invisible. Je vais te dompter moi.

ToutestToutestToutestToutestToutestToutest

-Remus. Remuuuuuus. REMUS !

-Quoi ?

-Le festin est fini, dit Peter, on doit aller au dortoir.

-…

-Tu t'es endormi dans ton assiette.

-McGonagall est passé nous mettre une retenue, ajouta James en chopant un dernier bout de gâteau. Flitwick a vu la calèche passer sous les fenêtres de son bureau apparemment. Désolé, j'avais pas prévu que ces machins volent…

-Pas grave…

Une retenue face à la menace d'un coma éternel, qu'est-ce que c'était franchement ?

-Et donc elle t'a vu endormi et nous a dit de te dire d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-Et que ça ne te dispensait pas pour autant d'être collé demain huit heure avec nous autres, dit Peter.

-Ben voyons.

devenudevenudevenudevenudevenu

-Ah Lupin, Minerva m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, m'accueillit Mme Pomfresh.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais au moment ou l'infirmière posa sa main sur mon épaule, elle s'évanouit.

Euh…

flouflouflouflouflouflouflouflouflou

flouflouflouflouflouflouflouflouflou

Yo ! De retour pour la deuxième année avec un chtit mystère hypersomniaque. Je vais les faire débuter leurs recherches pour devenir animagi cette année aussi. J'ai déjà quelques scènes en tête mais à part ça...IMPROVISATION LES GARS.

Si vous me lisez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire avec une review. Pour info, pas besoin d'avoir lu l'année d'avant pour comprendre celle là je pense.


	2. Chapter 2

Je secouai l'infirmière, dépassé.

-Mme Pomfresh, mme Pomfresh ! Merdeuh…

Je couru comme un dément dans les couloirs du château. J'aperçus Rusard au coin d'un couloir, son chat vicieux collé à ses basques et son air perpétuellement contrarié plaqué sur son visage.

-Mr Rusard !

-Vous ! Déjà du chahut…

Comme si j'avais le temps pour ça. Je l'attrapai par l'avant bras.

-L'infirmière a fait un malaise et...oh non !

Le concierge s'écroula à son tour. Je regardais la main avec laquelle je l'avais touché, les yeux ronds.

-J'ai peur, je dis dans le vide.

Mr Galeux le chat essaya de m'étriper la jambe mais je repartis dans ma course. Je fini par tomber nez à nez avec Slughorn.

-Monsieur Lupin ! En plein jogging tardif à ce que je vois. Petit chanceux, vous pouvez vous estimer heureux que les points de votre maison ne peuvent pas rentrer dans le négatif...s'émerveilla le gros professeur.

Je pris soin de garder mes distances.

-Mme Pomfresh a fait un malaise professeur, je l'urgeai. Mr Rusa…

Je m'aperçus que je ne me souvenais plus du tout du couloir où gisait Rusard. Tant pis. Et puis l'infirmière était une priorité.

-S'il vous plaît, elle a besoin d'aide !

On se dépêcha de remonter à l'étage pour repasser les portes de l'infirmerie. Le professeur de potion se pencha en direction de Pomfresh.

-Elle dort.

Une fois de plus, je regardai mes mains, symbole du toucher. L'infirmière n'avait fait que me frôler l'épaule... Je passais d'un pied sur l'autre, stressé. Devais-je signaler mon nouveau problème ou juste laisser les adultes trouver d'eux même des explications à ces petites siestes spontanées ?

-Du surmenage, sans aucun doute.

-C'est sûrement ça professeur.

Je décidais d'attendre de voir si ça passait.

Quand je rentrai au dortoir, mes estomacs sur pattes en besoin de digestion d'amis ne m'avaient pas attendu et bavaient déjà dans leurs oreillers sereinement. Je m'installais sur mon lit et posai les doigts précautionneusement sur la couverture.

Je n'avais pas du tout sommeil, ayant dormi pendant tout le voyage. D'ailleurs si le simple fait de toucher envoyait toute forme de vie au royaume des songes, comment faisais-je pour ne pas m'auto-endormir perpétuellement ? Je touchais de mon index ma joue mais rien ne se passa. Je chatouillais mon pied, puis mon épaule, mon genou, mon ventre…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

COIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...

Putain de réveil.

Sirius chopa le canard en plastique et pressa pour refermer son bec avant de le balancer le plus loin possible de sa personne.

Un premier jour c'était toujours difficile.

Peter n'avait pas remué. Il faudrait que je lui demande un jour comment il avait fait pour rendre ses tympans imperméables au coincoin supersonique du matin.

-Bon on se lève là, dit énergétiquement James.

-On est samedi crétin, grogna Sirius.

-Ok on se couche, c'est pas l'heure encore. Qui est l'imbécile qui a mis le réveil ?

-J'ai deux mots à dire à tes parents pour t'avoir engendré Potter…

Je m'étirai dans mon lit. Maintenant que j'étais réveillé, autant aller petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas mangé hier soir je le savais mais dans mon demi sommeil, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler pourquoi. Je massais mon ventre qui criait famine.

boothboothboothboothboothboothbooth

-Remus ! Lupin ! LOUPIOT !

-gnquoi ?

-On veut bien que t'es besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, dit James, mais c'est l'heure du dîner, on s'est dit que t'avais peut-être envie de manger au moins une fois dans la journée.

Manger ? Petit déjeuner.

-J'ai petit déjeuné.

-Non, Sirius dit soucieux, tu n'as pas quitté le dortoir de la journée. On n'est pas sorti non plus, Rusard crèche devant l'entrée de la salle commune, on craint que cela soit pour nous

Je me martelai la mémoire. J'avais voulu descendre ce matin et je m'étais donc endormi avant d'y parvenir. Ça voulais dire que...déjà ça voulait dire que je n'avais pas mangé depuis presque deux jours, j'avais faim...et que j'avais probablement trouvé ce qui m'envoyait comater et était en train de me faire louper la moitié de mes journées.

Le soir à l'heure de dormir, après avoir dîné et retenuté, je soulevais mon tee shirt et posai un index hésitant juste au dessus du nombril. Rien.

Je fis des cercles. Toujours rien.

Je glissais sur le coté, en direction de la trace de morsure qui me pourrissait la vie depuis maintenant plus de sept ans. J'appuyais.

Dodo.

ininininininininininininininininininininininininin

Tout ira bien, je me disais pour la vingtième fois alors que mes amis et moi nous dirigions vers nos premiers cours de l'année, histoire de la magie, un lundi matin, psychopathes, si j'évitais de toucher ma morsure et mon entourage.

Je pouvais vivre toute ma vie sans contact. Je ne voyais pas où était le soucis.

-Tu peux me passer cette paillette tombée par terre Remus ? La bleue nuit ? Me demanda Sirius sans lever le nez de son livre d'histoire qu'il essayait d'égayer à sa façon.

Je la posais sur mon doigt et voulu la laisser tomber à côté de son manuel mais Sirius n'ayant pas la patience essaya directement de me la prendre des mains.

Il s'écroula inconscient sur sa table.

James siffla.

-Nan mais l'histoire de la magie c'est redoutable.

Peter s'écroula à son tour.

-Redoutable…

-Je l'ai même pas touché !

-De quoi ?

-Rien.

-C'est juste le cours qui est chiant, détend toi Remus.

Il amorça un mouvement pour me tapoter l'épaule, je me jetais sous la table en protection. James me lança un regard curieux.

-Euh...je commençais.

-Oui ?

-Si je te dis un secret, tu ne répéteras pas hein ?

thethethethethethethethethethethethethe

-On devrait créer une bulle autour de toi, dit James en lévitant Sirius dans le couloir menant à la métamorphose.

-C'est pas très discret.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Peter en baillant.

-Loupiot développe un super pouvoir.

-Hé !

-Peter c'est la famille. On raconte à la famille, ordonna presque James. Mais en toute honnêteté, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie ?

Je le regardai étonné. James qui conseillait d'être raisonnable ?

-Mmh ton autre problème...de fourrure tu sais ? Dit-il. Comment Mme Pomfresh va te soigner si elle ne peut pas te toucher ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espérais que ça soit passé d'ici là.

Un minuscule première année leur fonça alors dessus. Il dirigea son regard plein d'effroi sur la silhouette flottante de Sirius.

-Vous...Vous avez tué mon frère ! couina t-il.

Son frère ? Je le dévisageais avec appréhension alors que James fronçais les sourcils et que Peter effectuait une danse de la tête entre les deux sujets pour les comparer. Oui, maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était Sirius bis en face d'eux. La même mâchoire, les même yeux gris.

-Non il dort, je lui expliquai gentiment.

Le garçon poussa un soupir soulagé avant de se reprendre et de se décider à nous snober. Mes yeux glissèrent instinctivement en direction de l'insigne cousu sur sa robe. Serpentard.

-Vous saviez qu'il avait un frère vous Sirius ? demanda Peter sous le choc.

-Non, je répondis, j'étais pas vraiment en état d'écouter la répartition.

-Nous non plus, Sirius essayait de me coiffer avec sa fourchette et Peter était coincé entre nous.

-Une manœuvre de distraction.

-Sans aucun doute.

-Vous trois ! Interrompis la voix cassante de McGonagall. Pourquoi Mr Black flotte t-il ? S'il ne se sent pas bien, infirmerie !

Je soupirais.

-J'y vais avec lui, j'informai James.

midwestmidwestmidwestmidwestmidwest

-Il dort, constata Mme Pomfresh. Je discerne comme un diagnostique récurrent ces temps ci...

-C'est ma faute. Pardon.

Je lui souris. Tout s'arrangeait avec un sourire.

-Une blague qui a mal tournée ? Dit-elle sévère.

-Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. À chaque fois que quelqu'un me touche, ça finit comme ça.

-C'est absurde !

Et sans prévenir, elle posa la tête sur mon front pour prendre la température.

Et…

Rien.

Maieuh. Pourquoi ça marchait plus ? J'allais passer pour un fou maintenant.

-Tu sembles bien portant, dit l'infirmière en examinant ses yeux à la lumière. Pas du tout atteint d'un mal du sommeil mystérieux...

-Sirius...dis-je pour détourner son attention.

-Mr Black dort. Il est sur un lit. Tout va bien. Et toi Lupin…

Je sentais qu'elle retenait un coup de pied au cul.

-J'ai du travail. Je ne te laisserai pas utiliser l'infirmerie comme excuse pour sécher les cours.

-Mais…

-En classe !

tentententententententententententententen

-J'ai perdu mon pouvoir! J'informai gaiement mes amis après le cours de métamorphose.

-Bien bien. Les essais de quidditch sont prévus à la fin de la semaine prochaine, ça aurait pu poser problème si tu avais provoqué des chutes en série sur le terrain.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je blanchis.

-Ben des essais de quidditch ! Tu te souviens pas ? Vous m'aviez tous dis que vous étiez d'accord pour rentrer dans l'équipe avec moi. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! La team de l'année dernière était pleine de septièmes années ! Elle va être presque entièrement renouvelée.

-J'ai bien fait d'embarquer mon balai cette année moi, dit Peter entièrement trop acceptant de la situation à mon goût.

-Quand au juste est-ce qu'on t'as promis une chose pareille ? Je demandai.

-C'était cette fois là.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu sais, quand on avait petit déjeuné le matin.

-Hier ?

-Non.

-Quand alors ?

-On s'en fiche, l'important c'est que tu étais d'accord, me pointa t-il d'un doigt accusateur.

-J'ai même pas de balai !

-Ça tombe bien, moi j'en ai deux.

Je soupirai. De toutes façons, c' était impossible de gagner contre James.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais une chance de réussir de toutes façons.

-Tu rigoles ? s'offusqua James. On va tellement briller dans le ciel qu'on va nous confondre avec des étoiles.

-On sera une constellation, approuva Peter.

-La constellation des quatre… J'aime ça...Entraînement dès ce soir !

yearsyearsyearsyearsyearsyearsyearsyearsyears

James me fila son vieux balai, un excellent modèle de souffle vert, petit frère de la flèche d'argent qu'il possédait et qui était considéré comme une petite révolution de vitesse et d'aérodynamisme. Peter fit une moue jalouse.

James tapa du pied et s'élança dans les airs, avant de nous faire face du haut de son balai.

-Je vais faire de vous des génies aérien. Vous glisserez sur l'air telle des oies sauvages. Dix jours avec moi et vous serez au niveau pour concourir dans la ligue nationale. Astuce numéro un, avoir confiance en soi. Si vous craignez de vous briser le cou au premier petit truc dangereux, ne commencez même pas ce sport et rappelez vous, une chute n'es rien comparée à la perte d'un match...

Sirius n'écoutait déjà plus le discourt ô combien optimiste de James et dessinait des figures dans le sable du terrain à l'aide de sa batte. Peter lui était attentif comme on le voyait rarement être. Peut être avait il un secret désir de rentrer dans l'équipe dont il avait eu peur de nous faire part.

-Deuxième astuce : Toujours suivre la balle des yeux...

-James ! Gémit Sirius. C'est bon on apprendra sur le tas !

-On va faire plusieurs tours de terrain et après on s'occupera de voir ce que vous valez en passe.

Je décollais et pris un bon bol d'air de vent de fin d'été. M'arrêtant au niveau des tribunes sud, je savourai les reflets du coucher de soleil sur le lac et les paysages de forêts et de montagnes qui entouraient le château s'étendant à n'en plus finir.

La cour elle, était vide à l'exception d'une étrange silhouette, et poussai une exclamation de surprise quand je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

Les fantômes ne sortaient jamais du château !

Du coin de l'œil, je vérifiai que James était toujours occupé à corriger la position de Peter sur son balai et piquai en direction de l'étrange phénomène.

En m'approchant, je reconnu la forme arrondie du moine gras, le fantôme des poufsouffles. Sa tête ballottait de droite à gauche et ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Encore plus étrange.

Un fantôme qui dormait.

Il n'avançait pas à proprement parler. Il semblait plus flotter en ligne droite, victime d'une lente inertie.

Comme il fonçait tout droit en direction de la forêt interdite, je volai vers la cabane de Hagrid, décidé à alerter les autorités compétentes.

-Mr Hagrid, je toquais à la porte, Mr Hagrid !

-Ici Lupin ! Dit la grosse voix du garde chasse derrière moi.

Je me retournai et il me prit par les épaules, sans doute pour m'inviter à rentrer.

Et il s'écroula.

J'eus soudain l'envie de creuser un trou, d'aller vivre dedans, et de plus jamais en ressortir. J'apprendrai à chasser depuis l'intérieur du sol pour me nourrir. Je ferai de la soupe de racines tous les soirs...

-Quarante-septième astuce, ne pas quitter le terrain sans prévenir, surgit James en me lapidant à l'aide de coquilles vides d'escargots qu'il avait du piquer dans la collection d'Hagrid. Oh tu as retrouvé ton pouvoir ? Fonce à l'infirmerie avant qu'il reparte, elle sera bien obligée de te croire.

Je volai jusqu'aux portes du château avant de finir le chemin au trot. J'avais un peu l'impression de passer ma vie à courir.

-Mme Pomfresh ! C'est revenu regardez !

J'agrippais son poignet.

Les secondes passèrent.

Pourquoi cette haine ?

-Reparti ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Moui.

-Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Elle me prenait pour un fou.

-J'espère.

Je sortis de là le plus vite possible.

agoagoagoagoagoagoagoagoagoagoago

agoagoagoagoagoagoagoagoagoagoago

Quel pouvoir relou.

Weiver !


	3. Chapter 3

-Peut-être, dit Peter, que ça ne marche qu'une seule fois sur une même personne. Tu as déjà endormi Pomfresh et maintenant elle est immunisée.

-Ouais, ben ça n'est déjà pas vrai pour moi, je dis en évitant soigneusement de toucher ma morsure.

C'était chiant pour se laver.

-Essaie sur Sirius au pire, dit James.

-Il m'évite comme la peste, je fis remarquer. Il a mal pris la première expérience.

-Comme si c'était dur de le faire craquer...

C'était vrai. Pour qui le connaissait un minimum, Sirius était extrêmement manipulable. Je le trouvai planqué plus loin, en train d'essayer de changer la couleur du feu de cheminée de la salle commune. Il était violet gris pour l'instant. Qu'il fasse nuit et on allait se taper de drôles d'ambiances ce soir.

-Sirius.

-Hé Remus. Tu sais que je t'aime mon ami, mais approche toi à moins d'un mètre cinquante de mon intégrité et je sors tes entrailles à l'aide du tisonnier.

-Tu sais qu'on a croisé ton frère récemment ?

Sirius me regarda alarmé. Il avait donc bien essayé de nous le cacher.

-Je l'ai trouvé plus beau.

-Kewa ?

Oubliant complètement sa baguette, il balança son poing en ma direction. Je ne fis aucun effort pour esquiver.

Il s'effondra comme une loque.

-Elle marche pas ta théorie Peter !

CloudyCloudyCloudyCloudyCloudy

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent pleines de classes, d'entraînements et de jeux d'esquive. J'étais sûr que dans l'état actuel des choses, j'aurai déchiré à la balle au camps. Je me frayai un chemin en pas chassés à travers la grande porte pour accéder à la cour sans même avoir touché un millimètre carré de la robe des élèves qui allaient à contre sens et qui revenaient de botanique.

-Pas trop stressé ? Demanda James en fermant la marche, son balai à la main.

James et Sirius semblaient aussi détendus qu'à la perspective d'un pique-nique. Je m'en fichais comme de ma chemise, je n'avais aucune chance de rentrer dans l'équipe. Peter essayait de se la jouer cool comme les deux autres ce qui lui donnait une allure à mi chemin entre constipé et flan mou.

On arriva sur le terrain où une vingtaine d'élèves attendaient déjà le début des essais. Ils étaient tous plus vieux que nous, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que j'étais plus ou moins tranquille de me louper.

-À part les très décidés, j'aimerai que la plupart d'entre vous s'essaient sur différents postes, dit Ayling, un septième année et capitaine de l'équipe. On se trouve parfois des talents cachés…

Je sentis une baguette appuyer entre mes omoplates et un frisson désagréable me parcourut l'échine.

-Lupin si tu ne fais pas de ton mieux, je propage la rumeur que tu as un crush sur McGonagall.

Mes mains devinrent moites.

-C'est une très belle femme.

-Tu m'as compris.

Et James repartis en sifflotant.

Fou.

J'allai me placer du côté des attrapeurs. Je n'avais encore jamais touché un vif d'or dans ma vie. James avait essayé de nous entraîner en nous balançant des pommes parce que la boîte de balles qu'on avait volé n'en contenait pas.

-Petit. Léger. C'est le profil typique d'un attrapeur, mais au final, soyez efficace et votre gabarit comptera pour niet, dit Stratchey, une quatrième année et la seule autre membre de l'ancienne équipe.

Elle s'arrêta à côté de moi et jeta un coup d'œil sur les autres groupes.

-On parie sur l'avenir cette saison. Avoir la coupe est un but mais reconstruire l'équipe est plus important, même si c'est la dernière année du capitaine.

Elle était batteuse et Ayling était poursuiveur. Il y avait donc cinq postes à pourvoir, ce qui me laissait trois chances sur quatre de ne pas y arriver. Je m'en contenterai. J'enfourchai mon balai. James se tourna une fois de plus vers moi depuis l'autre bout du terrain en faisant des yeux de hibou. Il forma un cœur avec ses doigts.

C'était pas pour me dire je t'aime.

-Décollez !

Je tapai du pied et m'envolai. On était cinq à tenter attrapeur et…QU'EST-CE QUE CE VIF D'OR FOUTAIT DANS MA MAIN ? Pourquoi je tombais sur LA balle qui avait des envies de suicide ?

Stratchey me regarda éberluée. Le vif roula dans ma paume en frissonnant des ailes comme un chat se serait étiré après une sieste.

-CAP'TAIN J'AI TROUVÉ L'ATTRAPEUR !

Mais.

Merde.

TheskyTheskyTheskyTheskyThesky

-Quatre sur quatre, cria James surexcité. On doit fêter ça !

-Équipe réserve seulement pour moi, dit Peter un peu déçu.

-Mais équipe quand même !

-Pour des deuxième années, ça reste un petit miracle, remarqua Sirius qui avait été engagé comme batteur, le seul poste auquel il avait postulé.

-Je vous avais dit que c'était l'année ou jamais ! Même remplaçant, ça te garantit de faire les entraînements avec nous et tu pourras gagner ta place la prochaine fois.

Au moins Peter avait-il pu démontrer un semblant de talent.

Jesuisunefraude jesuisunefraude jesuisunefraude…

Comment j'allais faire si les jours de match tombaient autour de la pleine lune ? J'étais fichu !

-Il y a la calendrier des matchs ? Je demandai.

-Pas encore, dit James. Ça ne devrait pas tarder, la saison commence en octobre généralement. Par contre les entraînements ça commence demain.

-La pleine lune est la semaine prochaine…

Je baissai la tête. Dans quoi je m'étais fourré ? À quoi ce vif d'or avait pensé ? Sirius fit un geste fantôme pour me prendre par les épaules. Avant que la vie me déclare anesthésiste, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point mes amis étaient tactiles.

-Ayling a l'air d'être assez lax, je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudra si tu loupes quelques entraînements. Pour les matchs, peut-être qu'en allant voir McGonagall elle pourrait s'arranger pour que ça ne tombe pas aux mauvais moments.

-Je ne veux pas de traitements de faveurs !

Et d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas non plus me faire remarquer en étant absent aux événements cruciaux.

-Ok, je retire ce que je viens de dire, j'irai la voir.

Retournement de veste. Je frôlai James sans faire exprès et celui ci tomba endormi sur le sol.

-Je veux mourir.

-Il aurait du faire gaffe, chantonna Sirius.

Je levai le bras vers lui.

-Je te cède mon pouvoir, Ô Sirius Black. Soit mon successeur.

Je fermai les yeux concentré.

-Ça marche tu penses ? Demanda Peter.

-J'y crois pas deux secondes.

Sirius toucha le nez d'une petite première année qui gambadait par là. À l'étonnement de tout le monde, elle tomba de sommeil à son tour.

Je souris comme un dément. Sirius aussi.

-Fantastique !

Il disparut dans les couloirs en courant.

-Je crois que tu as créé un monstre, dit Peter.

-M'en fous !

isisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisis

McGonagall me félicita chaleureusement, à sa façon, de mon entrée dans l'équipe.

-Ça vous fera du bien d'avoir une activité en dehors de vos hum...escapades. J'ignorai que vous vous intéressiez au quidditch.

Moi aussi.

Elle sorti le calendrier qu'elle avait déjà fait mais pas encore diffusé, son privilège en tant que sous directrice et probablement personne la plus fanatique du sport chez les profs, minus Bibine.

-Dans l'hypothèse où tout se passe bien, il peut rester comme ça, vérifia t-elle. Aucun match de gryffondor ne tombe autour de la pleine lune.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

-Vous passerez mes félicitations à vos amis. Essayez de rattraper les points que vous nous coûtez avec vos pitreries. Je ne tolérerai pas de seconde place !

Jesuisunefraude jesuisunefraude jesuisunefraude.

greygreygreygreygreygreygreygreygrey

-C'est quoi dans ce chaudron ? Je dis en revenant au dortoir après avoir sniffé une drôle d'odeur tout le long des escaliers.

Comment on ne se faisait pas capter systématiquement était au-delà de ma compréhension.

-Un enduit qui je l'espère, va me permettre de repeindre certains tableaux, dit James penché sur un manuel.

-Et sur quoi Sirius travaille ?

-Un sort, il veut faire tournoyer le siège de Dumbledore ce soir au dîner.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va apprécier, dit Sirius.

J'eus l'image mentale du directeur en train de faire Wiiiiiiiii, cramponné au siège et un sourire d'enfant de quatre ans aux lèvres. Je secouai la tête.

-N'abusons pas. Peter tu fais quoi ?

-Métamorphose.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Je veux changer les pattes du bureau de Slughorn en roulettes.

-Brillante idée, dit James.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit. Peut être était-ce pour faire le mal, mais au final, ça demandait tellement de travail et d'investissement qu'on avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats aux examens de fin d'année en juin dernier. Seul Rogue et Lily nous faisaient concurrence.

-Au fait Sirius, tu aurais pu te restreindre d'endormir toute la salle commune.

-Au moins comme ça, ils ne pourront plus nier qu'il y a un problème, remarqua James.

-Non c'est vrai…

J'attrapai un livre et me trouvai moi aussi un projet qui allait m'envoyer tout droit en retenue.

andandandandandandandandandandand

-Le vif d'or est réglé pour rester dans le périmètre, dit Stratchey.

Anabelle pour être plus précis. Elle attacha sa longue chevelure blonde et partit s'occuper de Sirius, son nouveau collègue de poste. Je regardai sans passion le vif tournoyer autour de ma main droite.

-Toi et moi on va parler de tes tendances auto-destructrices petit gars.

whitewhitewhitewhitewhitewhitewhite

À deux jours de la pleine lune, je fus pris de maux de tête terribles et, perdant toute fierté, je décidai d'aller supplier mme Pomfresh de me fournir en drogue. J'embarquai Sirius avec moi pour qu'il se fasse examiner.

Même lui commençait à se lasser de ne plus pouvoir approcher personne.

-Le mieux serait que tu ailles tout simplement te reposer Remus, me dit gentiment l'infirmière. Je vais te donner une potion pour ce soir. Black, arrêtez de gigoter vous m'énervez !

Sirius s'arrêta net, obéissant. Elle partit quelques instants dans ses quartiers et ramena sa tortue domestique, que j'avais déjà rencontré à de maintes occasions lors de mes séjours à l'infirmerie.

-Touchez, dit Mme Pomfresh en tendant le reptile.

Sirius posa sa main et la tortue s'assoupit, laissant tomber au sol le bout de feuille de salade qu'elle mâchait avec entrain encore seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. Mme Pomfresh semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion.

-Je vais chercher le directeur.

Elle sortit de la salle. Une douleur aiguë me lancinait derrière les yeux et je grimaçai. Quasi aveuglé, je senti Sirius poser un doigt sur ma tempe et je m'endormis, sans même avoir eu besoin de potion.

andandandandandandandandandand

Après cette pleine lune, je restai cloué au lit deux jours d'affilé. Merlin bénisse les week-end.

-Je te rends ton pouvoir, Ô Lupin, dit Sirius depuis le bout de mon lit d'infirmerie.

Le directeur, une fois l'avoir lui aussi examiné, était reparti avec un " j'ai besoin de consulter un expert ". Plus de nouvelles depuis.

-NON ! T'as pas le droit Sirius! Je sortis de sous mes couvertures avec l'énergie du désespoir pour aller taper le mécréant.

James m'arrêta en chemin et attrapa mon bras pour soulever la manche de mon pyjama et pâlit. Le loup avait mâchouillé sa patte avant, de façon aussi haineuse que d'ordinaire. J'arrachai mon bras de sa prise, honteux.

-Remus, comment ça se passe au juste tes transformations ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. James semblait en colère. Les deux autres restaient silencieux.

-Vous...Enfin elles sont pas nouvelles mes cicatrices, je dis faiblement. C'est rien, ça guérit…

Il reprit mon bras.

-Celles là semblent terribles.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Vous pensiez quoi ? Dis-je sans les regarder. Vous savez le temps que je passe à l'infirmerie chaque mois. Bien sûr que c'est dur.

-On pensait que c'était la transformation en elle même qui te fatiguais, intervint timidement Peter.

-C'est aussi le cas. Écoutez, c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose, je m'en sors.

Ils me regardèrent septiques mais n'insistèrent pas.

-Au fait, je souris soudainement. Ça n'a pas marché Sirius, tu ne m'as rien refilé.

-Tais toi ou je te serre la main.

cloudycloudycloudycloudycloudycloudy

cloudycloudycloudycloudycloudycloudy

Je suis seule au monde.

Wohohohoooooooooo (fait des vibes)


	4. Chapter 4

-Il flotte juste là, la bouche grande ouverte, la tête détachée, observa Sirius.

-Il devait être immobile quand c'est arrivé, je dis. Le moine gras dormait tout en avançant lui.

Aujourd'hui était pourtant un jour comme les autres. On s'était levé sans entrain pour aller en histoire de la magie. Seulement une fois dans la salle, Binns n'était pas là.

Binns était toujours là.

Binns était mort depuis des années et s'était quand même débrouiller pour rester là.

L'heure était grave.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on était sorti dans les couloirs enquêter pour finalement tomber sur Nick Quasi sans tête, profondément endormi devant la porte des toilettes du quatrième étage.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, dit Peter, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas croisé de fantôme.

-C'est vrai, dit James, il ferait presque chaud dans les couloirs. Sirius, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? Ils dorment, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

-Rien ! Quelque chose nous dépasse ici…Quelque chose de taille...

-Hagrid.

-Chut James.

-On peut supposer que les autres fantômes sont en train de flotter dans toutes les directions. Si ils vont trop loin, les moldus ne vont pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive, réfléchit Peter. Peut-être qu'on devrait aller prévenir Dumbledore…

-On ne doit quand même pas être les seuls à s'être aperçu de l'absence des fantômes, je dis septique.

-C'est pas comme si on avait mieux à faire non plus.

AndinbetweenAndinbetweenAndinbetween

-Ah Mr Black ! Nous accueillit le directeur. Vous tombez bien, j'allais vous faire chercher. J'ai fait venir le spécialiste...

Un homme grand et sec nous accueillit. Il salua si respectueusement Sirius que son nez toucha le tapis.

-Mr Black. Enchanté de rencontrer le futur d'une de nos si nobles familles.

-V'zêtes qui ? Demanda Sirius perdu.

-Un diagnosticien.

-Je veux un premier avis, dit Dumbledore. Même si j'ai déjà une petite idée...Je pense savoir quel autre expert je vais avoir à consulter.

Le diagnosticien renifla indigné.

-Je suis plus que suffisant.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Procédez si vous le voulez bien.

L'homme se pencha vers Sirius.

-Ouvrez grand les yeux Mr Black. Pupilles normales...

L'examen dura une bonne demi-heure pendant laquelle j'en profitais pour expliquer la désertion spectrale de Poudlard au directeur.

-J'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps, avoua Dumbledore. Mais c'est le premier jour qu'on me signale l'absence du professeur Binns.

-Je pensais que les fantômes étaient imperméable à presque tout.

Il me sourit gentiment.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est possible qu'ils soient affectés par un objet vivant sur le même plan qu'eux.

-Un esprit ? Je m'étonnais. Vous pensez que Sirius est possédé ?

-C'est une possibilité. Ton père serait-il libre pour une visite au château ? Je serais honoré d'accueillir un spécialiste mondial du sujet.

-Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème...

Ce n'est pas comme si il débordait de travail ces temps ci, je pensais morose.

-Mr le directeur, annonça la voix du diagnosticien. Je penche comme vous. Laissez moi l'exorciser, dit-il en sortant un crucifix.

-Ça ira merci.

-J'insiste !

Dumbledore le fixa sereinement, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Moi aussi.

L'homme poussa un soupir énervé et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie.

-Exorciser ? Demanda Peter .

-Une cérémonie sympa, dit Sirius. Mes parents ont déjà essayé mais mon démon n'a pas voulu sortir.

-Un rituel, expliqua patiemment Dumbledore. Avec une mise en scène destinée aux moldus. On appelait des sorciers spécialisés qui se déguisaient en membre du culte, ce qui permettait à notre communauté de régler les problèmes d'esprit encombrants en les attribuant à une quelconque intervention divine. Comme beaucoup de choses concernant l'histoire cependant, l'origine de la tradition à été oubliée et seule la pratique est restée, y compris chez les sorciers.

-Un charlatan, dit James en croisant les bras.

-Je vais m'en tenir à le qualifier d'homme de théâtre. Le professeur Slughorn me l'avait conseillé...Que ce bon vieil Horace croit réellement en son talent ou m'en veut-il encore pour avoir snobé la dernière de ses petites fêtes reste à déterminer.

Il se leva de son fauteuil.

-Bon messieurs, je crois savoir que votre leçon d'histoire de la magie ne durait pas toute la journée. Vous avez des cours, j'ai des fantômes à retrouver.

Il attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et appela le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

it'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit'sit's

 _Papa._

 _On a des problèmes d'esprits ici. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait savoir si tu serais disponible pour venir donner ton avis._

 _C'est assez urgent, mon ami Sirius est touché. Tu ne dois sûrement pas comprendre ce que ça implique pour la santé mentale de tout le château mais je t'assure, C'EST IMPORTANT._

 _À bientôt._

 _Remus._

nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever

-Sirius, pose cette bombe artisanale !

-J'ai besoin de toucher les gens par procuration.

-Pas en les faisant exploser !

-C'est de la peinture. Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Un mec instable ?

-Mmh…

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème de toutes façons, intervint James qui était en train de planifier la tactique de notre premier match à la place du capitaine. On ne peut pas dire que tu passais ta vie à toucher les autres. Tu n'as qu'à te rabattre sur le reste de l'environnement. Fais un massage au fauteuil si tu es si en manque.

Sirius attrapa le poignet de Peter qui s'endormit sur son devoir de métamorphose.

-Toucher des geeeeeeeeeeens !

-C'est malin, il était déjà à la bourre dans cette matière, je soupirai.

À part nous, la salle commune était vide, ce qui était la conséquence direct du fait cet excité de la vie y créchait actuellement. On pouvait comprendre qu'entre risquer une sieste non désirée ou de manière générale se taper la mauvaise humeur de Sirius et aller chercher une vie meilleur loin d'ici, le choix était vite fait. Encore hier, les serdaigles avaient du éjecter cinq gryffondors déguisés de leurs salle commune.

La rumeur disait que les poufsouffles accueillaient les réfugiés.

Le peu qui avait été assez brave pour rester chez nous ronflaient, maintenant entassés sur les premiers lits des dortoirs qu'on avait pu trouver.

-COINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-C'est l'alarme. C'est l'heure de ton rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, dis-je soulagé. Mon père a du arriver, c'est bientôt fini.

On se dépêcha de descendre les étages, laissant un infortuné Peter sniffer paisiblement l'encre sur son parchemin.

-Praesentia !

Un sort toucha Sirius la seconde où l'on poussa les portes de l'infirmerie.

-Désolé, dit mon père alors que mon ami grimaçait de la sensation. Quand on a affaire à ce genre d'êtres, il faut souvent utiliser l'effet de surprise.

Il indiqua un lit à Sirius et s'agenouilla devant lui en le fixant sans ciller.

-Le sort me révèle bien une présence, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant pour le faire sortir.

-Bonjour Mr Lupin, dit Sirius d'un ton trop poli. Je suis un admirateur récent de votre travail.

-Quel bon gamin !

Je levai les yeux au ciel au même moment où McGonagall poussa une exclamation indignée.

Réflexe.

-Un perturbateur hein ? Rit mon père. Mr le directeur, je crains que toute cette situation ne soit de ma faute.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je demandai.

-Je crois reconnaître les effets des esprits russes que je suis parti étudier cet été, du moins ce que les locaux m'en ont dit. J'ai du en ramener un ici et il s'est accroché à toi.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Demanda Sirius plein d'espoirs.

-Chaque esprit est spécifique. Je vais devoir repartir là haut pour mieux comprendre son histoire.

-Nooooooon...

-Je pourrai rester ici et expérimenter sur toi c'est vrai, mais ça impliquerait que tu restes statique des journées entières et que j'y aille au hasard, ce qui pourrait bien prendre plusieurs années.

-Le ministère vous offrira les porteloins nécessaires, annonça Dumbledore. C'est aussi dans son intérêt que la situation se règle au plus vite.

-Au moins trouver une solution pour que cela n'affecte plus les fantômes, rajouta McGonagall, on a une chance incroyable qu'ils aient été ramenés à Poudlard sans avoir traversé plus qu'un ou deux villages moldus. On peut dire merci à la faible densité de population.

-Yeaaah merci la faible densité de population, dit Sirius qui n'écoutait plus vraiment.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule sans y penser, abattu.

-Tiens ça ne marche plus, remarqua mon père.

De qu...Non !

Non je veux pas !

Je suis sûr qu'il s'est débrouillé pour me le refiler !

J'attrapai James pour vérifier, alors que ces propres yeux s'écarquillaient de réalisation.

-Ne me touche paaa...ZZZ…

Dumbledore arrêta sa chute d'un coup de baguette.

-Veuillez le garder cette fois Mr Lupin, dit McGonagall. Mieux vaut vous que Mr Black.

Mince, je ne pouvais rien dire à ça. Fuck l'intérêt général.

asasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasas

-À MA DROITE, L'ÉQUIPE REPRÉSENTANT GRYFFONDOR, COMPOSÉE DU CAPITAINE, LE PLACIDE AYLIIING, DE LA RAVISSANTE STRAAATCHEY ! ET DE DEUX SOMBRES INCONNUS ET TROIS NAINS…

-Mlle Jorkins, c'est la dernière fois que je vous mets aux commentaires.

-Désolé, désolé professeur...EN FACE, L'ÉQUIPE DE POUFSOUFFLE, FAITES UNE OVATION POUR TARTYN, LÖWENZAHN, MARELY, JOHNSON ET STONE, STONE ET STONE, NOS TRIPLÉS POURSUIVEURS ET DEALERS LOCAUX…

-QUOI ?

-DE BONNE HUMEUR... Qu'allez vous donc penser là professeur ?

J'étais heureux que mon nom n'ai pas été cité au micro. Comme ça les gens ne seraient pas en capacité de l'associer au responsable de la calamité que je sentais venir.

Jesuisunefraudejesuisunefraudejesuisunefraude.

-Allez petit vif, comme à l'entraînement hein ! Tu viens directement dans ma main, je dis le balai tremblant en me positionnant au dessus de l'entre deux formé par les capitaines.

Mme bibine lança la balle en hauteur et le jeu commença.

-Susucre ? Vif d'or ?

-DIX À ZÉRO POUR GRYFFONDOR, LE NAIN NUMÉRO 1 EST UN RAPIDE...

Je partis faire un tour de stade pour le chercher. La petite balle, les jours de match, semblaient agir de manière plus professionnelle.

Mais j'avais décidé d'arrêter de me plaindre. Ok j'avais peut être en moyenne la poisse dans la vie, mais je pouvais encaisser.

-ET UN DEUXIÈME BUT, C'EST QUOI SON NOM DÉJÀ AU NAIN ?

Je pouvais encaisser le loup, je pouvais encaisser l'esprit, et je pouvais encaisser un vif d'or qui faisait du zèle dans les pires moments.

-TRENTE À ZÉRO. QUEL EST DONC CE MYSTÉRIEUX INCONNU QUI FAIT FRÉMIR LES CERCLES DE BUT ? POTTER ME SIGNALE T-ON ! EST-CE QUE POTTER EST CÉLIBATAIRE ?

Une minute de jeu et James s'était déjà fait un nom. Sirius surgit devant moi et renvoya le cognard qui filait en ma direction.

-Ils jouent vache pour des poufsouffles, ils visent le point faible direct.

-Hé !

-T'inquiète, je te surveille.

Je me concentrai sur le terrain tout en zyeutant l'attrapeur adverse qui, heureusement, était tout aussi paumé que moi pour l'instant.

Au bout de cinq minutes, les cognards cessèrent pour venir s'attaquer à James et stopper le flot de buts qu'ils encaissaient. C'était qu'à ce train là, je n'avais plus besoin d'attraper quoi que ce soit.

Je rasais l'herbe près des poteaux adverses quand je l'aperçus. Vif. Mon ami.

Je fonçai dessus sans réfléchir mais il se mit à piquer un sprint à la verticale le taquin. Tartyn le nouvel attrapeur des poufsouffles arriva à ma hauteur et j'avais beau savoir que Flitwick avait posé des sorts d'amortissement sur chaque centimètre carré du terrain, je maudis McGonagall d'avoir réclamé que j'attrape le vif d'or sans même un coup d'épaule à l'adversaire.

Sirius arriva à ma rescousse en lui envoyant un cognard, ce qui l'obligea à s'écarter. Malheureusement, pas con, le gars le fit en me fonçant dessus, histoire qu'il ne soit pas le seul à ralentir. Je l'esquivait de justesse, heureux de ne pas avoir créer d'endormissement suspect alors que nous étions retourné à plus d'une dizaine de mètres du sol.

-REMUS FAIS GAFFE !

AÏEUUUH ! Un cognard me fonça dans le ventre et me coupa le souffle. Je lâchais mon balai par réflexe pour encercler ma taille.

itititititititititititititititititititititititititititit

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie. Je le savais rapport au fait que j'y atterrissais si souvent que Mme Pomfresh m'avait attribué un lit, et que je commençais déjà à modeler le matelas à mon image.

-Alors, dit une voix à ma droite, endormir les autres on y avait pensé, ça par contre c'était inattendu.

James me tendit une chocogrenouille. De consolation ?

-Désolé James. J'imagine qu'à cause de moi on a perdu.

-Tu plaisantes ? T'as attrapé le vif d'or en chutant !

-Ha...Ha bon ?

-Il s'est jeté sur toi quand il t'as vu tombé confirma Peter. On aurait dit qu'il voulais s'interposer entre toi et le sol.

-Qu'il voulait t'aider, dit Sirius.

-Bon tu l'as un peu écrasé, dit James, mais il a quand même réussi à se traîner agonisant dans ta main. Bien joué !

J'étais vraiment une fraude. James interpréta mon air triste en moue de déception.

-Ça fait deux semaines que ton père est en Russie. Je suis sûr qu'il va trouver une solution et que tu pourras attraper le vif d'or de tout ton talent au prochain match.

-C'est quand le prochain ?

-Début décembre.

Merde, j'avais qu'un mois et demi pour apprendre à jouer.

Ce qui faisait...deux pleines lunes.

seemsseemsseemsseemsseemsseemsseems

seemsseemsseemsseemsseemsseemsseems

Bonjour.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cher fils,_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter de meilleures nouvelles, mais je crains ne pas avoir beaucoup avancé dans mon enquête depuis ma dernière lettre._

 _Les locaux me confirment que l'esprit qui t'habite n'est pas le seul dans son genre, mais leurs attaques sont rares et leur capacité d'invisibilité les rendent difficiles à débusquer. Tu sais que quand je dis " esprit ", je simplifie._

 _La vérité est que nous ne savons, à l'heure actuelle, que très peu de choses sur la nature de certaines apparitions. Pour te dire, nous discutons toujours de savoir si le problème est d'origine humaine ou non._

 _Comme il est possible que ces esprits soient une trace de la vie d'hommes restée sur Terre et que cela sort du champ de ma spécialité, j'ai été rejoint par un employé du département des mystères pour m'assister dans les investigations._

 _J'ai dit à Dumbledore que pour l'instant, poser des barrières supplémentaires sur le château était la seule solution pour empêcher les fantômes de finir n'importe où. Je doute que cela leur conviennent pourtant, on le sait peu mais ils voyagent pour se rendre visite en passant sous terre ou en empruntant les égouts des grandes villes._

 _Certains appartiennent même à des clubs._

 _Je pense à toi, j'espère que tu vis mieux la possession que ton ami Sirius._

 _N'oublie pas d'envoyer une lettre pour rassurer ta mère après la pleine lune._

 _Papa._

ShallShallShallShallShallShallShall

Mes cris redevinrent humains et après quelques secondes, je m'écroulai en sang sur le parquet de la cabane hurlante. Mon corps était engourdi par la souffrance. Je sentais les courant d'air de la maison réveiller mes plaies et c'est en les comptant vaguement que je me rendis compte que la situation avait encore une fois empirée. Pour le reste, mon cerveau semblait avoir du mal à interpréter tous les signaux de douleur et j'étais plus proche du flottement et de la sensation de tournis que de l'agonie.

Ne pas s'endormir quand on se vide de son sang.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas précipités dans ma direction.

-Reste éveillé, dit Mme Pomfresh d'un ton ferme, je ne te bouge pas alors que tu es dans cet état.

Des mains plastifiées passèrent le long de mes côtes et je poussai un gémissement à la sensation de froid.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas te toucher directement. La matière de mes gants ne respire pas, aucun risque que je m'endorme sur toi, plaisanta t-elle d'un ton faux.

Je ne voyais plus clair, trop concentré à garder les yeux ouverts. J'avais l'impression que l'inconscience passait l'aspirateur et que j'étais une poussière en quête de survie.

-Remus, hésita-t-elle étrangement, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Une frustration ? Je sais que ta condition s'aggrave mais là c'est trop, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Une frustration ? Je m'efforçai de réfléchir à la question.

-Me...souvient pas.

Une frustration. C'était parce que le loup était frustré que c'était plus dur chez mes parents. Parce qu'il les sentait à côté. Mais ça je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne, j'avais toujours été trop effrayé à l'idée de les perdre pour ça.

Est-ce que je sentais les habitants de pré-au-lard aussi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait joué les téméraires et s'était approché de la cabane hurlante ? Ou quelqu'un de Poudlard ?

Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla une éternité, elle reprit la parole.

-Ça devrait aller maintenant, j'ai arrêté le pire. Dors.

Bonne idée.

wewewewewewewewewewewewe

Quelque chose me réveilla. Un sentiment d'urgence. J'étais de retour à l'infirmerie mais je ne devais pas avoir dormi beaucoup plus que le temps du voyage puisque l'infirmière était encore affairée auprès de moi.

-J'ai dit dors Lupin, dit sévèrement Mme Pomfresh.

-J'avais prévu d'écrire à ma mère, j'avouai.

Ça faisait une semaine que j'y pensais. Me réveiller vite pour que maman reçoive la lettre si tôt qu'elle pense que mes transformations redevenaient plus facile et qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter.

-Ta santé avant tout.

-Non.

La santé de ma mère avant tout.

Elle vit mon air buté et probablement irrationnel de fatigue, et sortit en soupirant de mon sac une plume et un parchemin.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit-elle simplement. Mais fait ce que tu veux tête de mule.

Je l'ignorai et tirai la langue en m'appliquant à former les lettres et un discours cohérent. Elle attrapa la feuille une fois que j'eus fini et la confia à sa chouette.

-Maintenant dors ou je t'assomme.

looklooklooklooklooklooklooklook

Je n'avais mordu personne à part moi. De ça, j'en étais sûr. Tous les témoignages que j'avais lu sur le sujet disait que la chaire humaine avait un goût inoubliable pour le loup-garou et aussi terrible que cette description soit, je m'y accrochais férocement. Il n'empêche que la possibilité d'avoir eu des visiteurs cette nuit là m'effrayait au plus haut point.

Ce que j'essayais difficilement de ne pas mettre en rapport avec le fait qu'aucun de mes amis n'étaient venu me rendre visite en deux jours.

J'essayai tellement dur de ne pas penser que c'était eux qui étaient venu jouer les curieux que s'en était devenu un mensonge à moi même.

Je trouvais aussi que le mois dernier, quand ils avaient découverts mes cicatrices au bras, ils avaient lâchés l'affaire trop rapidement.

Maintenant, ils avaient du entendre les cris inhumains dans la cabane.

Maintenant ils avaient du comprendre à quoi ils s'étaient engagés en me prenant pour ami.

Et ça allait être trop pour eux. C'était trop pour tout le monde.

Après avoir été relâché de l'infirmerie, j'allai m'enfermer dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, histoire de ressasser mes problèmes en faisant semblant de déchiffrer un texte pointu.

-Le traitement du sexe dans la littérature sorcière, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et refermait l'ouvrage pour vérifier qu'effectivement, c'est ce que j'étais en train de lire.

-Salut Lily.

-De la couleur sur tes joues !

-N'en rajoute pas.

Elle ricana et prit la chaise d'en face.

-J'ai pris tes cours. Tes amis ont littéralement ronflé sur leur tables hier, tu aurais vu la tête de McGonagall...

-Ils étaient fatigués ? Je demandai lentement.

-Oui, dit elle un chouilla méprisante. Ils ont encore sûrement passé la nuit à inventer n'importe quoi ou à torturer ce canard en plastique insupportable qui vous sert de réveil.

-Ne parle pas mal de canard.

Je rouvris mon livre sur le sexe littéraire et posai ma tête dessus, défait.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Jamais mieux.

-Potter te cherche.

-Non, je criai paniqué.

-A moi aussi, ça me fait toujours ça, compatis Lily.

Elle me tapota la main pour me réconforter et s'endormit. Je me levai et avec un courage venu d'on ne sait pas où, décidai de rentrer aux dortoirs.

atatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat

-Tu étais où ? demanda James avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. On a besoin de toi pour un projet.

Ok, finalement ce n'était pas eux mes peut-être visiteurs. Puis je croisai le regard nauséeux de Sirius et celui mal à l'aise de Peter.

J'avais rien dit, c'était complètement eux.

James attrapa un bâton et me piqua avec pour m'obliger à m'asseoir sur le bout du lit de Peter.

-Le projet " Sauvons Remus de la souffrance "…

-Euh…

-Interdiction de protester. Ton rôle sera de te taire et de nous laisser faire.

-James, intervint Sirius, on devrait peut-être lui expliquer pourquoi avant.

Oui pourquoi ? D'accord ils étaient à la cabane, mais ils ne pensaient pas sérieusement qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour ma situation ? Mes parents avaient passé des années de leurs vies à tout tenter.

-On t'a entendu, dit Peter. On a suivi Pomfresh au moment où elle t'accompagnait jusqu'au saule cogneur le soir de la pleine lune.

-Juste entendu ?

-Crois moi, ça a largement suffit, dit James avec une détermination calme.

-Suffit à quoi ?

-À lancer le projet " sauvons Remus de la souffrance ", je te l'ai dit.

-…

-C'est bien, il a l'air d'avoir déjà intégré son rôle ! dit Sirius.

Mon esprit eu comme un shut down. Je haussai les épaules devant l'absurdité de leurs réactions et partit me déconcentrer sur mes devoirs. Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureux ou inquiet. Ces jours-ci, il y avait trop d'émotions dans tous les sens et, comme mon corps avec la douleur, je commençais à avoir des difficultés à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

thethethethethethethethethethethe

J'étais dans la salle sur demande à cinq heure du matin. J'avais demandé de quoi pratiquer le quidditch puisque dormir m'était apparemment trop difficile et attraper le vif d'or dans le noir des nuits longues de milieu d'automne, relativement compliqué. La salle avait donc évoluée pour gagner dix mètres de plafond. Un parcours destiné à entraîner les réflexes d'attrapeur s'était formé tout seul à mon entrée et plein de livres théoriques m'attendaient sagement sur des étagères près de la porte.

On comprenait pourquoi cette salle était secrète. C'était bien pratique cette absence de file d'attente pour rentrer dedans.

Je continuais cette routine les jours qui suivirent, dormant peu et enchaînant les entraînements et réels et imposés, sans comprendre exactement pourquoi je passais ma vie à ça quand mes passions résidaient plus dans l'action de boire un chocolat auprès d'un feu de cheminée.

-Pourquoi t'es fatigué ? Demanda Sirius un matin.

-Je dors mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jsais pas.

-Depuis la pleine lune ?

-Parle moins fort !

-Depuis la pleine lune ?

-Je sais pas. Sans doute.

C'est vrai que je me sentais déprimé depuis, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Tu fais des cauchemars, intervint Peter. Je t'entends la nuit.

-Comment tu peux entendre Remus murmurer des trucs dans son sommeil quand tu snobes canard qui chante à t'en éclater les tympans ? s'indigna James.

-J'ai l'ouïe sélective.

-T'as surtout plus d'ouïe en principe.

-Des cauchemars ? Je répétai. J'ai pas le souvenir de cauchemars…

-C'est comme toutes ces personnes qui se réveillent et qui se rendorment juste après, tu ne t'en souviens pas forcément.

Je picotais une banane de ma fourchette, indécis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement? Je demandai mal à l'aise.

J'avais pas trop envie qu'il me dise que je gémissais dans mon sommeil.

-Tu gémis.

Et ta sœur ?

-T'as l'air d'avoir mal parfois.

-On se demande quel traumatisme peut bien te provoquer ces rêves, dit James sarcastique.

C'était celui qui prenait le plus mal la révélation de l'étendue de mes transformations. Sans doute était-ce lié encore une fois au fait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sirius avait lui préféré compatir, ce qui dans un sens, me faisait peur de savoir quel niveau de souffrance physique il avait lui même connu alors que Peter était resté neutre, comme s'il avait juste enregistré un fait auquel il allait devoir s'adapter. Il n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens de toutes façons.

-Je ne sais pas, je répétai. Ça fait des années que je n'ai plus fais aucun cauchemar, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'un coup ça réapparaîtrait.

-Tu devrais demander à ton colocataire...attend...Coloquy, Cloquy…tenta Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce tu racontes toi encore ? Je demandai blasé.

-Je nomme l'esprit. Demande à Cloquy qu'il t'endorme, tu fais peur à voir.

-Il va faire du zèle et je vais louper les cours du matin.

-C'est toujours mieux que de pioncer en métamorphose.

-Ça c'est sûr, frissonna Peter. On a testé.

-Déconseillé, confirma James à qui pourtant il fallait en mettre des couches pour faire peur.

-Je ne devrais pas avoir à dépendre de lui pour dormir. Je vais trouver autre chose.

moonmoonmoonmoonmoonmoonmoon

Je réfléchis à ces cauchemars toute la journée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été pris en traître par mon inconscient. Qu'il m'explique au moins quel était le problème dans ma vie, hors ceux contractuels à la lycanthropie, parce que personnellement j'étais dans le flou.

-Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas la méditation ? me dit Lily qui avait elle prétendue voir Mme Pince à travers moi tellement j'étais pâle. C'est une pratique qui est très répandue chez les sorciers aussi. Flitwick est un expert, ça t'aidera peut être à dormir.

-Un remède de vieille sorcière.

-Ta grand-mère paternelle est une vieille sorcière.

-Elle est morte.

-Rabat joie. Et puis je ne sais pas où tu as vu que les vieilles sorcières méditaient.

-Je plaisantais Lily.

-Va voir Flitwick.

-Promis. Je suis à court de solution de toutes façons.

Un rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre et je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

-Dis moi Lily, demandai-je en souriant, si tu devais offrir quelque chose à Sirius pour son anniversaire, ça serait quoi ?

-Une camisole.

-Je vais voir si je peux bricoler ça.

mymymymymymymymymymymymy

Au final, je lui offris une revue sur les motos que j'avais piqué dans la boîte aux lettre de mon voisin pendant les vacances. C'était la règle pour nos anniversaires de refiler un objet de son stock personnel. James lui avait donné un vieil aquarium qu'il avait embarqué au château pour...il faudrait lui demander...et Peter était allé lui pêcher un poisson, qu'il avait prétendu adopter histoire de respecter la règle avant de le jeter dans le cadeau de James.

Je mis de l'eau parce que personne ne semblait réaliser qu'il en fallait dans cette histoire.

-...JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUUUUUS…

-Mr Potter, certains désireraient manger en paix !

-...Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiiiiiire…

La grande salle applaudis poliment. Dumbledore félicita James de son solo, au grand dam de notre directrice de maison.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Lily suspicieuse. Pas de...je sais pas, des feux d'artifices empoisonnés ?

-Le gâteau maintenant ! s'exclama James en faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Cette septique.

Quelques minutes après, la voix de James sortit de la bouche de tous les élèves attablés, pour réitérer la chanson d'anniversaire avec mille fois plus de coffre.

-Ok, c'était le gâteau qui était empoisonné, dit Lily. C'est d'un classique.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est chafouine aujourd'hui.

-Ta gueule Potter.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIRIUUUUUS...

-C'est tout ce que je mérite, dit Sirius en secouant sa chevelure tel une star avant de se lever pour saluer la foule.

littleloonlittleloonlittleloonlittleloon

littleloonlittleloonlittleloonlittleloon

Dès que je fais faire un peu d'introspection à mes personnages, j'ai l'impression de les faire se plaindre.

Est-ce normal ?

Docteurs ?


	6. Chapter 6

-Il y a un cours du soir monsieur Lupin, couina Flitwick tout en tentant vainement de faire le tri sur son bureau. Très peu populaire je le concède. Il est difficile à vos âges d'envisager ne rien faire plus de dix minutes.

Ce chiffre de dix minutes amena tout de suite mes pensées vers Sirius. Peut être devrais-je essayer de le faire venir.

-C'est tous les mercredi et samedi soir à vingt-et-une heure, septième étage, dans la salle qui fait face à la tapisserie d'un ciel étoilé.

Puis il me regarda d'un œil critique.

-Des difficultés à dormir ?

Il fallait vraiment que je me vérifie dans un miroir. Les gens devinaient trop vite.

-Non professeur, je lui répondis par peur qu'il aille référer de mes problèmes à Mme Pomfresh. J'ai une certaine curiosité pour la discipline.

-Excellent ! s'enthousiasma Flitwick.

Il avait ce pétillement dans le regard qui me faisait dire qu'il ne me croyait pas deux secondes. Il me donna la référence de livres sur le sujet parce que tout bon serdaigle aimait conseiller de la lecture et que tout bon Remus Lupin l'acceptait sans broncher, et me souhaita bonne nuit.

J'en rêverai de ça, que ma nuit soit bonne.

Mais je ne dors pas assez pour rêver.

Quel cercle vicieux.

YougotYougotYougotYougot

Au dîner, je fouillai le sac de Sirius devant son propriétaire indifférent et sortit son agenda de retenue.

-Y a t-il un seul soir où tu n'es pas collé ? Je lui demandai déçu.

-Les soirs d'entraînements. McGo a fait passer le mot aux autres profs. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. James…

-J'ai le même emploi du temps que Sirius vieux.

-Mais tu demandes ça pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

-Peter, tu as besoin de te détendre en ce moment non? Je me tournai vers ma dernière solution.

-Non pas plus que ça.

-Mais si !

-J'ai du tricot et des devoirs en retard.

Sirius planta son couteau dans la table pour attirer mon attention.

-Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

-Flitwick fait un cours du soir de méditation.

-C'est...James plissa des yeux...ce truc...pas fait pour moi.

-Idem.

-Un autre jour.

Ainsi soit-il. Quand j'atteindrai seul le nirvana, il sera hors de questions que je me tape une seule remarque jalouse.

anewhorizonanewhorizonanewhorizonanewhorizon

-Respirez...concentrez vous sur vos orteils…

it'sappealingtoseeit'sappealingtoseeit'sappealingtosee

Je sentis une main me secouer.

-Mr Lupin, fin de séance.

Je me relevai vaseux et regardai autour de moi. Les trois autres élèves, tous des serdaigles, avaient disparus de la salle.

-Désolé professeur, je me pris la tête dans les mains. J'avais pas prévu de m'endormir.

-C'est ce qui arrive qu'on on écoute son corps, vous en aviez grandement besoin. Ça arrive très souvent au début.

Peut être, mais ça ne réglait pas mon problème.

-Venez prendre le thé avec moi Remus.

On descendit jusqu'à son bureau, dont le mobilier était bien plus adapté à sa taille que celui du reste du château.

-Ouistity, pourrais tu nous apporter un plateau de thé s'il te plaît, commanda le petit professeur. Ne restez pas là Mr Lupin, installez vous.

Je pris place en face de lui.

-Et si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène réellement dans mes cours ? Minerva nous a prévenu que vos transformations vous rendaient la vie dure dernièrement, est-ce...

-Non ! Me défendis-je, véhément.

Fallait que je me calme moi.

-Non je veux dire, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de dormir jusqu'à présent. J'ai...Il paraît que je fais des cauchemars mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir...Comment je suis censé régler le problème si je ne sais pas ce qui cloche en premier lieu ?

Flitwick m'offrit un gâteau en me dévisageant d'un air calme et pensif.

-Il y a des moyens de se " programmer " pour se souvenir de ses rêves. J'ai tendance à privilégier l'approche moldue de l'hypnose dans mon enseignement parce qu'elle est plus accessible à votre niveau. Vous avez commencé à lire ce que je vous ai conseillé ?

-Quelques pages, je dis gêné. Je suis vite passé aux parties qui me concernaient.

-L'approche sorcière elle, est plus proche de la légilimencie. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

-Lire les pensées ?

-Et les émotions. Vous ne vous rappelez pas toujours de vos rêves et on ne peut pas les qualifier exactement de souvenirs, mais votre cerveau en garde une trace quelque part. Il est possible pour un puissant sorcier d'une grande maîtrise de trouver soit même les résidus de tels rêves, mais cela se fait la plupart du temps avec une assistance.

Il attrapa un gâteau et le trempa dans son thé.

-La question est, seriez vous prêt à laisser quelqu'un fouiller votre tête ?

Non.

-En quoi consiste la méthode moldue ?

-L'auto-suggestion. Pendant la transe, il faut vous répéter en boucle que dès à présent, vous vous souviendrez de vos rêves. La phrase doit être formulée de manière positive.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je vais essayer ça pour commencer.

Le petit professeur sauta de son fauteuil pour m'ouvrir la porte.

-Je sais que la priorité est de régler vos problèmes Remus, mais je serai heureux que vous n'abandonniez pas la discipline une fois cela fait. Les puissants sorciers gagnent plus que les autres à persévérer dans ce domaine.

youwon'tgetyouwon'tgetyouwon'tgetyouwon'tget

Il a dit que j'étais puissant ?

-Il a dit que j'étais puissant ? Prononçai-je à vois haute.

-Qui ça ? Demanda James.

-T'as pas de muscles, remarqua Peter.

-Non personne.

J'avais du mal entendre.

L'état d'hypnose en lui même me posait problème. Je m'imaginais un point et me concentrais dessus, essayant de passer au travers des pensées superflues qui venaient parasiter le processus. Alors que j'étais convaincu que c'était cette étape qui aurait posé problème à James ou à Sirius, c'était de la bouse de Rusard pour moi comparé à la suite...

Lâcher prise.

Toute mon âme se révoltait à cette idée.

Je ne pouvais pas lâcher prise.

Je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle. J'en avais assez de perdre le contrôle.

Après de nombreuses tentatives, je frappais de rage mon oreiller. Il faisait nuit noire et les autres dormaient dans leurs lits respectifs. Maintenant traumatisé par le concept même de se laisser aller, je ne voyais pas comment tomber dans le sommeil tout court. J'appuyai sur ma morsure dans l'espoir que Cloquy l'esprit fasse le boulot mais même ça ne marchait plus. Épuisé nerveusement et physiquement, je posai la tête sur mon genou les larmes aux yeux.

Que faisait mon père ? C'était depuis que l'esprit était là que tout déraillait.

Je voulais qu'il parte. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre et constatai qu'il était déjà trois heure du matin... Je me levai, attrapai la cape d'invisibilité de James et mon balai et partit m'entraîner.

undercountedundercountedundercounted

 _Remus,_

 _La situation a changée. Nos hiboux sont contrôlés et des aurors russes ont récemment débarqués pour s'assurer que nous ne sortions pas de l'hôtel. J'aimerai t'expliquer plus en détail notre situation mais pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui se passe._

 _S'il te plaît, explique à maman, montre cette lettre à Dumbledore et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Quoi qu'il se passe, le pire que je risque est l'expulsion du pays. Mon collègue est langue-de-plomb et employé du ministère, la Russie ne risquerai pas un tel accident diplomatique._

 _Papa._

Il avait beau dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. Je couru en direction de la table des professeurs, ignorant les regards curieux des autres élèves. Dumbledore se passa la main dans la barbe tout en lisant la lettre.

-C'est assez inattendu, finit-il par dire.

-La réaction n'est-elle pas un peu disproportionnée ? Demanda McGonagall à ses côtés. Une simple affaire d'esprit…

-Je vais consulter le ministère, dit-il en empochant la lettre avant de retourner son attention sur moi. Ton père a raison, les russes veulent saboter son enquête mais ils ne s'en prendront pas directement à des ressortissants britanniques. Il est plus que probable qu'ils se fassent rapatriés.

Comment j'allai formuler ça à ma mère ?

causecausecausecausecausecausecause

 _Maman,_

 _Papa me demande de te dire que ça va être compliqué pour lui d'envoyer des hiboux ces prochains jours. À part ça il va bien._

 _Remus._

you'reyou'reyou'reyou'reyou'reyou'reyou're

-LUPIN REVENEZ ICI !

Nan. M'en fous. Je courrais sur les lapins que j'avais métamorphosé en pantoufle par on ne sait quel miracle et je détalais maintenant dans les escaliers, pourchassé par ma professeur de métamorphose. La vie c'est trop bien. C'était comme courir sur des patins qui se foutait sous le lit le soir en sniffant un rail de carotte. Ou comme courir sur des dalles. Ou des dalles qui courent sur mes pieds ? Qui bouge, moi ou le sol ?

-Petrificus totalus !

J'esquivai le sort et m'engouffrai dans un passage secret qui me mena au quatrième étage, avant d'enchaîner avec un deuxième, puis un troisième pour semer McGonagall. Je finis par trouver une niche dans un recoin de la tour de divination et m'endormis profondément.

damneddamneddamneddamneddamned

Mme Pomfresh finit par me trouver quelques heures plus tard et du me ramasser à la petite cuillère. Allongé à l'infirmerie, dans un état semi-conscient, j'entendis des voix s'élever.

-À QUOI PENSIEZ VOUS VOUS TROIS ?

-Ça fait des jours qu'il dort plus, j'entendis James protester. C'est pas parce que personne d'autre ne fait rien que nous on va rester les bras croisés. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était à bout !

-Mr Potter !

-Non ! On a fait gaffe, on savait qu'on ne l'empoisonnait pas. On avait testé sur nous ! La potion de sommeil sans rêve ne marchait pas !

-C'EST SENSÉ ME RASSURER MR POTTER ?

-Mr Lupin regardez moi, surgit une voix si proche de moi que je manquai de sursauter.

J'arrachai mon attention de la dispute. Flitwick posa une main sur ma tête.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce dont nous avions parlé ? Après avoir parlé au directeur, nous en avons conclut que votre esprit parasite a visiblement mal pris votre intention de vous souvenir de vos rêves. Je vais essayer de débloquer la situation.

Je clignai des yeux en seule guise de réponse. Il pointa sa baguette sur mon front.

-Legilimens !

 _La fenêtre de ma chambre bascula. Au travers de celle-ci, on pouvait voir le soleil disparaître derrière les collines qui entouraient la maison...Un corps se posa sur moi en m'étouffant à moitié et je me débattis sans parvenir à crier. Les doigts plaqués sur mon visage changèrent de forme…_

 _L'image devint flou et se métamorphosa en une nouvelle scène._

 _Un déménagement, encore un, le énième._

 _Mon père, m'emmenant observer des créatures dans les forêts, au fond des lacs. M'apprenant la magie._

 _Un remède qui ne marche pas. Ils ne marchent jamais. Les espoirs de mes parents encore une fois piétinés._

 _Maman derrière papa en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, fatiguée mais souriante._

 _Le Poudlard Express et notre capacité à briser la vitre du compartiment._

 _Des chocogrenouilles._

 _James, Peter et Sirius repeignant des tableaux du premier étage en composition de leur choix._

 _" Une pluie de météorites décimant une population de snivellus "_

 _" Ode à moi même "_

 _" Le sandwich idéal "_

 _Les images s'estompaient derrière des impressions. L'acceptation, l'amitié et soudain la peur. Peur d'être découvert. Peur de voir tout le monde partir. Mêlée de solitude. Je suis seul. Je suis seul et j'ai peur. Des détonations résonnèrent dans ma tête, faisant battre mon cœur de panique. L'incompréhension, la trahison._

-STOP !

Je me relevai tremblant et couvert de sueur. J'étais où ? J'étais qui ? C'était quoi ça ? La panique restait et j'hyperventilais.

Par réflexe, je touchai ma morsure.

andandandandandandandandandand

-Enfin ! Dit Mme Pomfresh en m'enfonçant un gros pavé de chocolat dans la bouche. Deux jours ! Tu as dormi deux jours ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Oui. OUI ! Ça l'était carrément ! J'encerclai l'infirmière de mes bras en pleurant à moitié, avant de me rendre compte de mon geste et de reculer en quatrième vitesse en direction de mon oreiller.

-Ne sois pas timide ! Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Tu nous a fait une sacrée frayeur.

-'est parti ? L'eshpris ?

Je m'efforçai de mâcher.

Je pétais le feu !

-Non.

Merde.

-Le professeur Flitwick a été expulsé de tes pensées. L'esprit a compris qu'il avait tout intérêt à prendre soin de toi s'il ne voulait pas subir une autre tentative d'intrusion.

-Bien, je soupirai soulagé. Il ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure avant de menacer ma santé mentale.

Elle me tira l'oreille. Je grimaçai.

-Je peux savoir pour quelles raisons tu n'es pas venu me consulter plus tôt ? Comment on en est arrivé à de telles extrémités que tes petits camarades ont ressentis le besoin expresse de t'administrer un puissant somnifère ? Potion qui je précise, ne sera pas enseignée avant la sixième année.

-Euh...ils ont eu une bonne note j'espère ?

Elle me tira un peu plus l'oreille.

-Ils ont pris un mois de retenue ! Et c'est un minimum !

Elle me lâcha et je poussai un nouveau soupir de soulagement.

-Et une bonne note du professeur Slughorn.

Je souris.

freefreefreefreefreefreefreefreefree

freefreefreefreefreefreefreefreefree

Je ne conçois pas trop que l'esprit se laisse étudier sans rien faire, il est donc passé à l'attaque. Mais l'offensive va changer de camp.

Dites...

Pourquoi personne me rappelle que la Russie ça existait plus vraiment à cette époque bande de gens inattentifs?

Du coup, je dis au chiotte l'URSS, ça c'est formé dans le monde moldu mais les gouvernements magiques des pays la composant sont restés eux indépendants les uns des autres.


	7. Chapter 7

Lâcher prise…

Pourquoi n'y avait -il pas une recette pour ça ?

En un, se dédoubler.

En deux, porter le clone créé.

En trois, le placer au dessus du vide.

En quatre, alors qu'il vous supplie de ne pas le faire, desserrer votre étreinte.

Vous aurez lâché prise sur vous-même.

Je me donnais maximum trois mille ans pour une réussite pratique.

-Imaginez votre flux magique parcourir votre corps. Il remonte votre colonne vertébrale.

J'étais détendu. Je sentais ma conscience s'ouvrir et m'attirer dans un monde si vaste que ma panique grimpait proportionnellement à la chute dans l'infini que je sentais venir.

-Il passe dans votre épaule droite et continue son chemin dans le bras…

J'allais y arriver.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Des nouvelles,_

 _D'abord une mauvaise, notre enquête ne redémarrera pas. Notre ministre a évoqué notre situation lors d'une visite diplomatique à la Russie qui était prévue de longue date. Nous cessons nos investigations et en échange, ils promettent d'apporter une solution dans les plus brefs délais. Je ne voudrais pas te déprimer, mais j'ai plutôt ressentit ça comme une série de paroles lancées en l'air, je ne pense pas qu'aucun des responsables de nos deux pays considèrent notre problème comme une priorité, je suis désolé fils._

 _Mais je n'abandonne pas, le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé que tu cherchais une solution alternative, n'hésite pas à me parler de tes progrès, ça pourrait me mettre sur une piste._

 _La bonne nouvelle est que le ministère m'a payé pour l'expédition et j'estime que tu mérites largement ta part. Si tu veux un cadeau de Noël, réfléchis-y._

 _Tiens bon._

 _Maman t'embrasse._

 _Papa_

Je reposais le parchemin la boule au ventre. Bon.

Ben.

Ne jamais compter que sur soi-même, j'essayais de me convaincre.

Beaucoup de mensonge à ma personne ces derniers temps.

Peter attrapa la lettre d'un air curieux et la parcouru en mangeant sa pomme.

-Ça craint.

-C'est bien résumé.

-Tu vas faire comment ?

-J'hésite...peut-être me trouver une grotte bien sympa et vivre en ermite. Ou dévoiler mon problème de fourrure au public, au moins je serais sûr de ne plus être touché par personne.

PAF. Un livre impacta ma boîte iranienne.

-Ne dis plus jamais un truc comme ça !

Je me tournai vers Sirius étonné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela vienne de lui.

-Non ?

-Non !

-Euh...ok.

Je continuais de le regarder suspicieusement. Au cas où un autre assaut était prévu. Mais il mâchait son poulet sans l'air de rien.

-Sirius ton frère te fait des signes, intervint James. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il essaie de dire mais en même temps, je n'ai qu'une connaissance très basique du serpentard.

Sirius piqua sa bouffe tout en se tournant vers son frère.

-Comment il s'appelle au fait ? Je m'intéressai.

-Regulus, dit-il brièvement avant de donner sa réponse, toute en signe elle aussi.

-Ça je comprends ! s'exclama James.

-Ouais, dit Peter, le doigt d'honneur c'est plutôt universel de par chez nous.

Regulus y alla de son propre signe d'énervement avant de se lever de table et de sortir de la salle, accompagné de ses amis.

-Ça voulait dire quoi tout ça ? Je demandai.

-Rien, dit Sirius. J'ai annoncé à ma famille que je restais ici pour les vacances.

James releva vivement la tête.

-Je t'invite !

-Non ça c'est mal barré. Si je pars du château ils le sauront. Je leur ai dit que je restais pour travailler…

-Aïe. Faut adapter tes excuses, je plaisantai. Comment veux tu qu'ils gobent ça ?

-Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est m'afficher aux réceptions, continua t-il en secouant la tête. Mon père aimerait que les hommes d'affaires remettent ma tête le jour où j'hériterai.

-Tu es conscient que si tes parents veulent que tu reviennes, l'école ne s'y opposera pas.

-Oui…

-Et ?

-J'ai décidé de ne plus rendre aucun devoir pour que ma moyenne chute.

Je me tapai le front avec mon poing alors que James manqua de s'étouffer.

-Ça va pas non ? Le quidditch c'est qu'à condition qu'on s'en sorte dans notre année !

-Il n'y a pas que le quid…

-Ne termine pas cette phrase !

-Oh je sais, dit soudain Peter, Slugh propose une fête pour les élèves qui restent à Noël, j'ai entendu Jorkins en parler. Il y aura tout un tas de célébrités, vous savez comme il aime se vanter...

-Tu veux en venir ou ? Demanda James.

-Tes parents Sirius, s'ils veulent que tu te construisent un réseau, ils voudront peut-être bien que tu restes au château pour assister à la fête.

-Mmh, dit celui-ci en faisant semblant de réfléchir pendant que ses mains s'activaient déjà à déboucher un pot d'encre. Ça se tente…

-Bravo Peter ! Je m'exclamai.

Je lui donnais ma part de gâteau de gratitude. Moi non plus je ne rentrais pas, j'avais une transformation la première semaine de vacances et on s'était mis d'accord avec mon père l'année dernière de ne pas épuiser ma mère quand cela n'était pas nécessaire. Je n'étais plus seul !

-Parlons quidditch maintenant ! Dit James.

On grogna de concert.

-Peter, continue tes efforts. Si tu ne gagnes pas ta place de titulaire l'année prochaine, je n'ai pas de doute pour celle d'après.

On fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que les corbeaux volent bas ces derniers temps ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est un mauvais présage, dit Peter.

-Celui d'une épidémie volatile, je continuai au pif.

-Remus, incroyable progrès. Bien sûr Ayling te dira le contraire parce que tu n'attrapes presque plus le vif d'or mais ça se voit à ta façon de voler.

Évidemment que je n'attrapais plus le vif d'or ! Dumbledore devait avoir eu une rentrée d'argent ou allez savoir quoi. Dans tous les cas, il en avait honteusement profité pour remplacer l'intégralité du matériel de quidditch. On avait maintenant des vifs nouvelle génération qui m'étaient entièrement indifférents. Je faisais comment moi ?

-Sirius…

-Silencio !

-Pourquoi on l'a pas fait avant ?

maymaymaymaymaymaymaymay

 _Il y avait des détonations si fortes que mon cœur en manquait plusieurs battement à chaque fois. Je levai ma baguette et lançai un sort qui me parut étranger. Une barrière magique se matérialisa avant de disparaître._

 _-On suit le front moldu...dit un homme assis sur une caisse pas très loin de moi._

 _Son uniforme était différent des autres dans la pièce. Il était relativement jeune, peut-être la trentaine, et affichait un air décidé. L'ambiance était floue, je pouvais non seulement ressentir la chaleur, mais aussi la voir se diffuser dans la pièce. Les murs bougeaient. Aucune bouche ne s'ouvrait pour parler mais les paroles résonnaient en moi._

 _-Jusqu'à ce point, il posa le doigt sur une carte. La division sorcière allemande y attendra du renfort. Nous devons attaquer les deux groupes avant qu'ils ne parviennent à se rassembler._

 _Le paysage changea soudainement. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Un faisceau lumineux vint frapper en pleine gorge l'homme à mes cotés et il s'écroula sans cérémonie au sol, partiellement décapité. Je criai._

Je me réveillais en sueur. Mes trois amis étaient assis au bout de mon lit en me regardant avec des yeux de hiboux. Trop faible pour crier une nouvelle fois, je me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller.

-Tu nous parles de ton rêve avant de l'oublier ? Dit Sirius.

Je revis la tête partiellement détachée. Je ne répondis pas, encore sous le choc. Merde, la version de Nick Quasi sans tête était plus glamour.

-Tu t'en rappelles pas ? Continua Sirius déçu.

-Laisse le se remettre deux secondes, intervint James. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette.

Mais mes pensées filaient autre part. Je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir me souvenir de mes rêves si c'était pour voir ça. Si c'était ce dans quoi l'esprit qui m'habitait était enfermé jour après jour, à la façon dont les fantômes restaient prisonniers de leurs regrets, je comprenais sa mauvaise humeur.

-Je euh...ma voix se cassa légèrement. J'étais un soldat. Dans un régiment sorcier...mais dans une guerre moldue…

Ils se concertèrent du regard, surpris.

-Ha.

-Original, accorda Sirius.

-On a fait des guerres moldues nous ? Demanda Peter.

-Faut croire.

Je haussai les épaules. Les images de mon rêve commençaient à s'atténuer et je revenais progressivement à la réalité. Mes battements de cœur ralentirent.

-On était contre les allemands. Du peu que je connais l'histoire moldue, je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une des deux guerres mondiale.

-Il va falloir faire des recherches, dit James. Cloquy l'esprit est censé être russe ou en tous cas, c'est là bas qu'il squattait. Est-ce que les gens parlaient russes ?

-Non...enfin peut être. Je les comprenais mais sans vraiment les entendre comme je vous entends vous…

-On va éviter de faire des suppositions là dessus alors…

-Décris nous l'environnement, intervint Sirius.

-Je dirais sous terre au début, dis-je pensif. Les lumières étaient issu des baguettes, on était assis sur des caisses en bois. Après...sur une plaine ? C'était un champ de bataille, tout allait vite, ma vision n'était pas bonne.

-Pourquoi tu criais ?

-Parce que…

James qui sentait que ce n'était pas le temps d'insister, sortit du lit et tira les deux autres en arrière.

-On en reparle demain.

nevernevernevernevernevernevernever

C'était le matin du match contre les serpentards et je mâchouillais nerveusement ma fourchette à la place de mon petit déjeuner. La pleine lune était déjà passée depuis un moment et je m'en étais bien remis. Je continuais de faire des rêves affichant tactiques militaires et autres morts violentes. Nous avions confirmé le fait que mon esprit se battait pendant la première guerre mondiale.

Et...c'était tout.

J'attendais toujours qu'un expert russe se ramène et me déloge Cloquy l'esprit.

Je me mettais à rogner plus fort.

-Arrête de stresser comme ça, dit James en piquant du pain de mie sur ma fourchette pour rentabiliser mon grignotage. Tu vas attraper ce vif, tu t'es entraîné durement ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit à l'échec…

-James, je sais pas si tu l'aide, intervint Peter.

-...mais tu es un homme de responsabilités, tu vas le faire pour nous ! Pour ta maison ! Pour ta patrie !

-Parce que les serpentards sont pas britanniques ?

-Pour le pays des hommes braves !

Sirius se jeta sur James pour l'empêcher de parler et débuta une bagarre. Je mâchais mon pain de mie, les pensées à mille kilomètres de là.

comecomecomecomecomecomecome

-AYLING, STRATCHEY, POTTER, LES DEUX INCONNUS…

-Jorkins !

-Désolé, mais ils sont insignifiants professeur, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'aller me renseigner !

-BLACK…

-Ha quand même !

-ET TRUC MACHIN, L'ATTRAPEUR QUI TOMBE MAIS GAGNE…

-Repassez moi ce micro !

-ET L'ÉLÉGANTE ET TALENTUEUSE ÉQUIPE DES SERPENTARDS, VERN, KLEY, CRABB, BARBARAN, SHAFIQ, GREENGRASS ET NEWTON !

Une horde de vert et argent s'envola dans le ciel et vint se placer en face de nous. Newton, le septième année attrapeur, me regarda de haut.

Ce n'était pas méprisant, seulement la conséquence de nos trente centimètres de différence de taille.

Ça restait vexant.

James donna un petit coup dans mon balai pour que je me reconcentre et le match commença.

-LA FORTERESSE DE MUSCLES CRABB POUR UNE PASSE À KLEY. INTERVENTION DE STRATCHEY, COGNARD BIEN PLACÉ MAIS INSUFFISANT...10 À 0 SERPENTARD !

Je croisai par hasard le regard de Flitwick dans les tribunes et je fis un effort pour chasser mon flot de pensées négatives. Ça marchait moyen. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le combat fut rude des deux côtés mais malgré l'inimitié des deux maisons, il resta relativement dans les règles.

-REMUS ! Surgit la voix de Sirius.

Je fis une embardée au cas où un cognard me fonçait dessus mais ce n'était pas ça que mon ami me signalait. Newton sprintait à l'autre bout du terrain. Je bugai et restai collé sur place. L'attrapeur finit par ralentir en me jetant des coups d'œil curieux.

Il avait essayé une feinte et je ris au fait qu'il pensait peut être actuellement que j'étais si clairvoyant que je n'avais pas marché dans son stratagème.

Quand le problème était en fait que j'avais deux de tension, je pleurai intérieurement.

-SIRIUS, COGNARDE CET ABRUTI, cria James.

Il y en avait au moins un qui ne s'était pas laissé prendre par mon incompétence, continuai-je à pleurer. J'évitai la balle envoyé par mon propre coéquipier, me mis une claque…

-...MACHIN CHOUETTE MANIFESTE DES SIGNES DE FOLIE…

Et sans réfléchir, je pris de la hauteur et me mis la tête en bas.

Le sang qui me monta au cerveau fit des merveilles pour ma concentration.

Youpi.

-...MACHIN CHOUETTE NE DÉTROMPE PAS VRAIMENT SON EXCENTRICITÉ…

J'évitai un nouveau cognard, du batteur adverse cette fois, en me remettant rapidement à l'endroit. J'accélérai en direction de la tribune de la commentatrice et levai les bras en mode énervé pour effectuer ma propre version du concept de la feinte.

-Euh...C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis la madame au micro ! Je suis pas content, lalalala lala, je dis d'un ton que j'espérai convaincant.

-...WOAH ! IL CHERCHE LA VENGEANCE PERSONNELLE CE MORVEUX ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je piquai et attrapai le vif d'or.

Newton ne m'avait pas suivi. J'avais vaguement calculé l'angle de mon attaque pour faire en sorte de lui cacher la vue de la petite balle.

Et j'avais réussi.

Je pensais personnellement que c'était un scandale.

Sirius qui était le plus près, manqua de tomber de son balai en s'étouffant dans son rire. Même McGonagall qui était à peut être deux mètre de moi dans la tribune semblait faire des efforts pour ne pas trahir son amusement.

L'équipe arrivait en trombe pour me féliciter et je dus les esquiver pour ne pas qu'ils me touchent.

-Avec tout ton talent, dit James une fois revenu dans les vestiaires.

Je lui souris, soulagé.

homehomehomehomehomehomehome

homehomehomehomehomehomehome

Oui c'est n'importe quoi.


	8. Chapter 8

-Mr Lampin, nous traitons de l'histoire sorcière dans ce cours. Nous avons assez souffert de la main des moldus pour savoir quand éviter des conflits qui ne nous concernent pas.

Je n'aimais pas médire contre les profs mais Binns aurait pu ne jamais revenir de sa petite balade à l'extérieur que je n'en aurais pas été ému outre mesure. Non seulement il était pour moi responsable du fait que les sorciers de ce pays ne connaissaient pas leur histoire, ce qui ne faisait que nourrir un obscurantisme bien présent déjà sans ça, mais en plus pour le peu qui l'écoutait, il ne racontait que celle des livres. Et moi, comme je savais que je n'avais pas la volonté de tenir une heure de son cours concentré, j'avais lu notre manuel d'histoire en amont.

Rien sur l'esclavage des elfes.

Pratiquement aucun détail sur nos défaites militaires et les portraits fait des rois gobelins étaient caricaturaux et biaisés.

Les moldus n'étaient traités que comme potentiels dangers.

J'en avais conclus que le soldat sorcier que j'incarnais dans mes rêves était issu ou d'une mission officieuse en vue de contrôler un conflit potentiellement dévastateur pour les civils sorciers ou d'un groupe composé de volontaires, émus de la situation des moldus, acte qui n'aurait pas été retenu dans une société majoritairement dirigée par des sangs purs. Mais je m'étais dit qu'une telle initiative citoyenne avait peut-être laissé des traces dans les milieux intellectuels.

Donc j'avais demandé à Binns.

Bien sûr maintenant, je prenais conscience qu'il n'avait pas du débattre de l'histoire avec des confrères depuis un truc genre la reine Victoria.

Je n'avais donc pris que ce que je méritais.

-On se barre, dit Sirius en me jetant mon sac à la gueule.

-Pourquoi ? Tu lances un mouvement de contestation ?

-Quoi ? Naaaan. C'est juste que quitte à faire un truc chiant, autant aller à la bibliothèque c'est plus rentable. De toutes façons on pourrait faire de la cornemuse devant lui qu'il continuerai à monologuer sans lever la tête.

-T'es dur ! Il vient de répondre à ma question. Mal ok, mais au moins il ne m'a pas ignoré.

-Tu veux parier qu'il ne réagira pas ?

-On réveille James et Peter ?

-Laisse les.

On se leva. La moitié de la classe nous suivit.

-On cherche dans quoi ? Demanda Sirius une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque.

-Euh...des auteurs à l'esprit indépendants ?

-T'as des noms ?

-Non.

Une solution me vint finalement à l'esprit et j'approchai Mme Pince.

-C'est pour quoi ? m'aboya t-elle dessus.

-Je me demandais jusqu'à quand les archives de journaux remontaient ?

-1631, premier numéro de la gazette. Quel période vous intéresse, dit elle en levant sèchement sa baguette en préparation.

-1914-1918.

Quatre minuscules cartons vinrent s'entasser sur son bureau.

-Deux coups de baguette pour les agrandir. Une page froissée et c'est la retenue.

Tss. Il allait falloir que j'empêche Sirius de faire des avions avec.

WhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyIWhyI

 _5 août 1914_

 _Depuis hier, le conflit moldu dont ce journal présentait déjà les enjeux dans l'édition du 1er de ce mois, a atteint les portes de notre pays. Il est pour l'instant peu probable que cela touche la communauté sorcière mais nous prions à nos concitoyens de rester vigilants lors de leurs voyages sur le continent._

-C'est tout ? s'indigna Sirius. On rentre en conflit et ça fait deux phrases dans la gazette ? La une est sur une putain de poule ayant réussi à entrer dans le ministère !

-C'est une brèche importante dans la sécurité, je dis d'une voix plate. Et puis je te rappelle que les sorciers ne se sentaient pas concernés par cette guerre.

-Mais ce n'est que le début, dit Sirius convaincu en soulevant au moins trois mois de journal pour les poser devant lui. J'ai lu tout à l'heure que ça avait fait quelque chose comme sept cent mille victimes dans le pays. Il y a forcément des sang mêlés ou nés moldu que ça a touché !

-Je ne sais pas, je suis sur une édition de 1917 et il n'y en a aucune mention. Pire que ça, les allemands sont en visite diplomatique et il y a une photo d'eux au chaudron baveur en train de trinquer avec le ministre.

-Mais…

-Sirius, à l'époque on ne donnais pas la parole aux nés moldu, essayais-je de lui expliquer gentiment. Même maintenant c'est compliqué…Si tu lisais la gazette tu le saurais.

Il ne dit rien et je retournai à ma pile. Il reprit la parole quelque minutes plus tard, me faisant sursauter au passage.

-J'ai jamais vraiment compris...cette haine qu'ont mes parents pour les moldus. Je veux dire, quand j'étais petit je ne me révoltais pas encore vraiment mais tu sais, notre maison est en plein milieu de Londres et...ben je sais pas...ils passaient sans arrêt sous nos fenêtres et ils ne semblaient pas si différents. J'en ai vu un voler une moto une fois, démonter l'allumage et connecter les fils, je trouvais ça super classe…

Ça expliquait bien des choses. Je haussais les épaules.

-Toi tu les regardes mais tes parents non. Ils sont mal informés et flippent parce qu'ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre. Tu peux remplacer le mot moldu par d'autres et ça marcherait toujours...

-Mouais...non c'est un peu plus que ça dans leurs cas...

Je haussai une nouvelle fois les épaules et regardait ma montre.

-Merde ! On a potion depuis plus d'un quart d'heure !

-Pff…

shouldshouldshouldshouldshouldshouldshouldshouldshouldshould

Les vacances approchaient en même temps que les examens et comme Cloquy l'esprit continuait de faire profil bas, on avait tendance à remettre les recherches à plus tard au profit d'activités plus distrayantes.

Flitwick, Chourave et Hagrid redécoraient le château frénétiquement et lorsque je ne révisais pas, mon temps était passé à organiser des guerres de tranchées de boules de neige entre les différentes années et maisons. La première guerre mondiale était montée à la tête de mes amis et comme d'habitude, le truc m'échappait.

-Snivellus s'est pris cher ! dit James en sautant, le visage rougit par le froid et l'adrénaline encore au max.

 _-_ Vous auriez au moins pu faire l'effort de viser quelqu'un d'autre…

-J'y peux rien si on ne voit que son nez !

-Personnellement je visais ses cheveux, précisa Peter, ils brillent vachement au soleil.

Je soupirai. On toussota derrière nous et nous nous retournâmes pour faire face à Slughorn.

-Mr Black, dit l'homme à la moustache de morse, j'ai appris que vous aviez prévu de rester au château ces vacances ?

-Vous avez entendu vrai professeur, dit Sirius d'un ton snob.

-Excellent ! J'organise justement une petite fête le soir du réveillon ! Rien de...

-Pardon professeur, cela aurait été avec plaisir, coupa Sirius d'un air faussement contrit, mais Remus reste également et mon cœur noble ne pourrait souffrir de le savoir seul.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'est qu'il essayait de me faire inviter ce traître !

-Ha mais vous ne me laissez pas finir ! Mr Lupin est aussi le bienvenu justement !

Je fis les yeux ronds.

-Ha bon ? Pensais-je sourdement à voix haute.

-Là là mon enfant, ne faite pas l'étonné. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne vous a pas accepté dans cette école par hasard. Sur ce, j'ai une réunion...

Il nous tendit les invitations.

-Tu peux recommencer à cligner des yeux vieux, tout va bien, dit James.

-Gné ?

-T'es le premier problème à fourrure de Poudlard quand même ! Et quand tu seras devenu également le premier ministre de la magie à fourrure du pays, il pourra dire à tout le monde qu'il t'avait soutenu depuis le début. Simple précaution de sa part.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

-J'ai pas du tout envie de me lancer dans la politique, dis-je blasé.

-Oui non mais nous on le sait que t'as pas d'ambition, dit Sirius. Bref, je pensais simplement m'incruster à la fête mais si on m'invite…

-J'ai pas de tenue de soirée, je constatai tristement.

-Non mais oh ! Je fais déjà l'honneur de ma présence, je vais pas pousser jusqu'à bien m'habiller.

-Du coup je peux te piquer tes robes ?

-Je suis bien plus grand.

-Même pas vrai. Tu veux te battre ?

Sirius s'endormit en essayant de me frapper. C'était drôle comme il n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs.

-Si facile, dit James en hochant la tête.

nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever

-Remus, psssst.

Quelqu'un shootait dans mon lit. J'allais tuer cette personne.

-Remus. Raconte moi ta pleine lune. Je dessèche d'ennui comme un rat mort.

J'allais l'ébouillanter. Et je rajouterai de l'échalote. Des poivrons. Pour faire plus diététique.

-Remuuuuuuus.

En un instant je pris mon oreiller et frappai Sirius avant de retomber douloureusement sur le matelas, épuisé mais satisfait.

-Sirius ? Je chuchotai.

C'était la nuit. L'infirmerie avait beau être vide, Mme Pomfresh dormait à côté.

-Je boude.

-Tu veux pas me filer un parchemin et une plume ? Je dois écrire à ma mère et j'ai déjà du retard.

Il se bougea à contre-cœur. Une fois le message fini, je le lui tendis.

-Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de mes pleines lunes. Sur le chemin du retour, passe à la volière pour moi.

-Tyran.

makemakemakemakemakemakemakemakemakemakemakemake

-Cool, ça doit être mes cookies annuels, dis-je un matin en zyeutant les deux hiboux qui venaient de rentrer dans la grande salle, quasi vide d'élèves en cette période de congés.

Le paquet tomba devant Sirius.

-Désolé, c'est pour moi. Le message t'es adressé par contre.

Je lus avidement et un son indigné sortit de ma bouche.

-Tu es allé dire à ma mère que j'étais " méchant avec toi " ? T'as quoi ? Deux ans ?

-Je vais être grand prince et te filer le carton. Vous enfants pauvres vous amusez d'un rien.

-Je te la ressortirai celle là, le jour où tu seras déshérité.

Je croisai son regard, soudain effrayé d'avoir été trop loin. Il plaça un cookie dans mon assiette.

-Quand ça arrivera, j'espère que tu te souviendras de ma générosité.

-Pour sûr ! Dis-je en lui jetant une tartine en échange.

Elle atterrit dans son verre.

-FOOD FIGHT !

-BLACK ! LUPIN ! N'Y PENSEZ MÊME PAS !

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La journée du réveillon, j'eus un gros coup de blues. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je passais Noël loin de ma famille. Mais n'étais-je pas trop grand pour ça de toutes façons ? Mes parents méritaient un vrai noël, sans le poids de ma condition.

Non j'allais me comporter en homme là dessus.

-T'as l'air...comme un petit enfant perdu dans une immensité glacial.

-Chut.

-Faut se préparer.

Je levai un sourcil.

-Je croyais qu'on y allait en touriste ?

-Nan on va se faire jeter si on fait ça.

Je cachai ma tête dans les genoux. Pouvait pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-C'est bon j'ai ce qu'il faut, dit-il en me jetant…

Un bout de tissu. De la matière la plus douce au monde.

Je levai la tête et prit la robe.

-Combien de licornes trempées dans la soie ont été sacrifiées pour tisser cette robe ?

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit, j'étais sûr que ça allait être compliqué.

-Imagine...Imagine que je m'accroche à un clou qui traîne? Ou qu'on me pousse dans le feu ? COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE REMBOURSE CE TRUC S'IL LUI ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE ?

-Ça te fera un projet de vie.

J'agrippai mes mains plus fort autour de la robe. Elle me glissait des doigts telle l'eau pure fuyant la saleté. Sirius soupira.

-C'est ma mère qui insiste pour que je les embarque chaque année au cas où. Crois moi quand je te dis qu'elle n'a jamais porté l'espoir de les revoir vivantes.

Précautionneusement, je finis par m'habiller.

-J'ose plus bouger.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-C'est bon je marche.

changechangechangechangechangechangechangechangechangechange

La salle était grande mais pleine et nous étions pratiquement les seuls étudiants. A part nous, quatre serpentards de septième année tentaient de séduire un groupe d'officiels du ministère dans un coin, sous l'œil exaspéré de Chourave et de McGonagall qui, j'en étais sûr, avait une sainte horreur du lèche bottage. Les profs étaient presque tous là et le reste de la foule était composé d'anciens élèves de Slughorn ou d'éminences venues d'on ne sait où.

Probablement beaucoup de gens seuls pour se retrouver à fêter un réveillon de Noël ici.

-Tu penses qu'il y a un historien dans le tas ? Je demandai à Sirius.

Mais celui ci se dirigeait déjà vers le punch. Dumbledore lui barra le chemin et l'entraîna dans ce qui semblait être la conversation la plus chiante au monde entre un vampire et un gobelin.

Je restais bêtement dans mon coin, à me poser des questions philosophiques sur ma place dans le monde et je commençais à m'endormir debout quand le directeur vint à ma rescousse. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière lui et je vis Sirius parler de façon animée au vampire.

Qui aurait cru ?

-Vous allez me caser aussi ? Je demandai timidement.

Ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Je venais juste aux nouvelles. Alors Remus, qu'as tu fais ces temps-ci ?

-Euh...J'ai...travaillé...

Je n'avais pas inondé les toilettes du cinquième, c'était Peter et ça faisait déjà une semaine. L'horloge du château miaulait à chaque fois que la grande aiguille atteignait la demie mais qui s'en souciait ? On était hors période de cours.

Non vraiment je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

-Dites professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes…

Vieux. Formulons ça autrement.

-Vous avez vécu la première guerre mondiale ?

-C'est en lien avec ton esprit ? Redirigea t-il gentiment la question.

Je fis oui de la tête. Il conjura deux fauteuils et m'invita à m'asseoir.

-Je n'étais qu'un simple professeur à cette époque. Sache que même si loin du front nous avons été touchés. Je me souviens de quelques élèves auxquels la guerre a arraché des parents, dit il tristement. Que veux tu savoir ?

-Dans mes rêves, je fais partis d'un régiment sorcier...

Je ressentis soudainement toute la frustration de ces dernières semaines et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas entièrement la mienne. Peut-être que Cloquy en avait marre lui aussi.

-J'ai cherché pendant des heures mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de trace d'une telle opération. Ni dans les livres d'histoire, ni dans les journaux. La guerre tout court n'est quasi jamais mentionnée !

-Pourtant je peux t'assurer que tous les dirigeants sorciers d'Europe étaient sur les dents. Notre ministre de l'époque avait promulgué une loi empêchant notre communauté d'intervenir et la mode était à la censure, il y a donc peu de chance que tu trouves ton bonheur dans la presse. En fait, je ne peux pas te parler spécifiquement de ton régiment mais de nombreux sorciers ont bravés cet ordre et sont partis aider les moldus. Ils ne choisissaient pas de camps. Ils se contentaient d'optimiser l'évacuation des blessés et d'organiser des missions de destruction de matériels. Quant à l'histoire, nous optons parfois de l'oublier au profit de ce qui nous arrange. La politique actuelle n'encourage pas l'assistance aux moldus plus que celle d'il y a soixante ans et le fait est que j'ai très peu de contrôle sur les programmes scolaires.

Il m'offrit un verre rempli d'un liquide blanc. Je le sniffai, dépressif. C'était du lait en fait. Je ne voyais pas comment poursuivre cette enquête si j'avais accès à aussi peu de documentation.

-Ne désespère pas, m'encouragea Dumbledore. Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de faire tout, tout seul. Raconte moi.

andbabyifyouholdmethenallofthiswillgoaway

andbabyifyouholdmethenallofthiswillgoaway

Hello ! Quéquisuitlapériodedesfêtes ? La période des partiels -'

Charlotte, merci beaucoup, je me réserve la relecture de cette review pour mes moments de doute. Petite flamme dans les ténèbres, petite couette dans le froid.

Du coup, je me sens de faire aussi un merci publique à Destrange et à lambda (qui ne suit pas cette histoire je crois mais qui mérite reconnaissance).

Bande de chaussettes chaudes.

Tant que j'y suis, mes félicitations à toi, qui lit les notes d'auteur jusqu'au bout.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore se shootait aux petits fours. Je n'avais pas d'autres mots pour qualifier le génocide dont j'étais témoin pendant que je racontais distraitement la vie de Cloquy sur le front. Un elfe stressé nous en ramena un énième plateau.

-La situation n'est pas aussi dramatique qu'on pourrait le penser de prime abord, dit finalement Dumbledore, un verre de punch à la main. Ton régiment sort entièrement de l'ordinaire, il ne se contente pas de saboter le matériel mais prend part à de réels affrontements sur le champ de bataille.

-Vous pensez qu'on peut en retrouver la trace ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

-Sans doute...Artériole mon cher ami, vient t'asseoir avec nous, se tourna t-il soudainement vers le vampire qui avait été chargé d'occuper Sirius.

Sirius qui avait disparu.

Forcément.

Le vampire souleva gracieusement sa cape et s'assit dans un nouveau fauteuil qui avait été métamorphosé par Dumbledore en utilisant pour base un petit four qui avait eu le malheur de tomber une heure plus tôt. Je me demandai si c'était bien confortable.

-Nous parlions avec mon élève de la guerre quatorze dix-huit et nous demandions si tu pouvais nous faire profiter de ton expérience.

-Aaaaah, sourit Artériole, c'est une manie dites moi...L'autre petit est déjà passé par là…

Le " petit ", saletés d'adultes, émergea soudainement de la foule et confia à son nouvel ami un verre remplit d'un liquide rouge sang. Dumbledore étant de nouveau à court de petits fours et donc de matériaux pour fauteuils, Sirius décida de regarder les genoux qui l'entourait d'un œil calculateur et opta pour ceux du directeur de Poudlard, qui ne broncha pas dans un premier temps, puis finit par le léviter sur l'accoudoir.

Non mais le toupet du gars !

-Une période politiquement instable pour la communauté des vampires, dit Artériole, nous étions entre deux coups d'état…

-Lequel avais-tu organisé ? s'amusa Dumbledore.

-Celui de 1913, le premier...Il n'a duré que deux semaines et j'ai pris une petite pause après.

Il en parlait comme s'il préparait des soulèvements tous les jours.

-Quand la guerre a été déclarée, j'étais en train d'essayer de rentrer de nouveau en grâce auprès de Dentine.

-Qui était ? Demandai-je timidement.

-Le dirigeant de l'époque, répondit Sirius à fond.

-Lui non plus n'a pas duré longtemps, vous n'imaginez pas le sang versé dans un conflit comme celui là. On a festoyé sans discontinuer sur quatre ans, dit-il rêveur, opposants politiques main dans la main avec gens du pouvoir. Nous avons peut être nos divisions mais nous savons encore comment communier autour d'un repas !

Beurk…

-Tu n'aurais pas croisé quelques sorciers à tout hasard ? Dit Dumbledore en éloignant son verre de Sirius sans l'air de rien, nous cherchons un bataillon de combat en particulier. Il semble qu'il y ai eu une guerre parallèle sur le front.

-Si évidemment ! Quel pays ? Dit-il professionnel,en dévissant le pommeau de la canne qui l'accompagnait mais à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention jusque là.

Il sorti une succession de parchemins extrêmement fins et fatigués, enroulés sur eux même.

-Je n'ai pas fait de rangement depuis les guerres napoléoniennes, s'excusa t-il.

-Russie, répondit aimablement Dumbledore.

-Les russes, grimaça le vampire, les russes c'est un peu compliqué...Les communautés sorcières de l'empire étaient tellement divisées qu'elles ont profité de la guerre pour se taper dessus. Ça n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le conflit moldu à la fin...Le seul point sur lequel elles s'accordaient était justement leur politique anti vampires…Je me plais à croire qu'on était pourtant d'utilité publique…

-Les corps secs prennent moins de place, dit Sirius.

-Exactement, et ce n'était pas du luxe au vu de l'état d'encombrement des cimetières...

Il sortit un parchemin, victorieux, du tri qu'il effectuait.

-On les évitait, dit-il faussement navré. C'est un état des lieux de leurs déplacements. J'ai un journal également dans mes archives, il faut toujours tenir un journal pour la postérité, retenez ça...Je te le ferai parvenir Dumbledore.

Il étendit ses jambes dans son fauteuil petit four et ferma les yeux paisiblement.

-Jeune homme, s'adressa t-il à Sirius. J'ai encore soif.

-Les deux personnes à qui j'ai prélevé tout à l'heure se sont évanouies. Je peux peut être atteindre Slughorn mais les autres se montrent méfiants.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et je cherchai désespéramment Dumbledore des yeux mais celui ci regardait obstinément le plafond.

-Dis moi l'ami, m'interpella Artériole. Tu as le sens du partage?

EverythingEverythingEverythingEverything

 _7 mai 1915_

 _Une unité Géorgienne a transplané à deux kilomètres au sud et j'ai aperçu un uniforme polonais près d'une ancienne tranchée moldu. Dentine veut longer par le nord pour retrouver du sang frais. Je pars cette nuit pour le devancer, il ne faudrait pas pousser le bouchon de la conciliation trop loin._

 _Vénule me fait de l'œil, je vais lui proposer de m'accompagner._

Un boum retentit dans le silence du dortoir. Sirius était tombé de son lit. Ça arrivait. Je revenais au journal d'Artériole et le menaçais silencieusement du doigt. Il était hors de question que je me tape les ébats amoureux de son auteur, les premiers mois de la guerre avait déjà été suffisamment gores comme ça.

 _10 mai 1915_

 _Nous avons, étrangement, semé Dentine._ _J'ai demandé son avis à Vénule mais je fus vite distrait par …_

Mgnh.

 _17 mai 1915._

 _Nous tombons sur une série de morts accompagnés de leurs baguettes à la sortie d'une forêt et nous nous cachons immédiatement parmi les arbres. Les sorciers ramènent les corps aux familles par porteloins. S'ils n'ont pas été ramassés, c'est que la lutte doit se poursuivre autre part. J'ai reconnu des uniformes des services spéciaux grecs et russes._

 _Pourquoi les grecs se retrouvent en plein milieu des luttes intestines soviétiques ?_

Je m'intéressai vivement aux croquis fait des uniformes sur la page. Artériole aimait recenser ce qu'il voyait, le carnet était parsemé de petits dessins dans les marges.

-Sirius ! Sirius ! Je me jetai hors du lit.

Il s'était rendormi à même le sol. J'attrapai notre réveil.

-2h56…

-COIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN…

-FERME TON PUTAIN DE BEC LE CANARD !

-Sirius ! Je répétai. Cloquy était des services spéciaux russes. Je reconnais l'uniforme !

-Mfélicitation à lui...C'est tout ? Demanda t-il vaseux.

-Oui !

-Je peux me ronfll...

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et repartit dans ma lecture.

thatshinesthatshinesthatshinesthatshines

-Vous avez eu quoi à Noël ? demanda Peter en prenant place sur la chaise d'en face, les joues rougies par le trajet depuis Pré-au-lard.

-J'ai eu...commença Sirius en laissant du suspens...ben vos trucs à vous...et quatre jarres de cookies de Mme Lupin.

-MES cookies, MON héritage familiale, je grondais instinctivement.

-Et toi Remus ?

-Pas grand-chose, je haussai les épaules. Flitwick a offert un coussin de méditation à tous les élèves de son atelier.

Mes parents me relançaient quasiment tous les jours par courrier pour me demander ce que je voulais. Ma réponse instinctive avait été un balai puisque l'actuel appartenait à James, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'ils me demandent ce que je faisais dans une équipe de quidditch, ça coûtait beaucoup trop cher et je sentais qu'en plus, j'allais en vexer certains, genre James, si je changeais.

Je leur avais demandé cent fois de garder l'argent mais ils continuaient d'insister.

-Cloquy est un espion russe ! j'entendis crier Sirius et je m'aperçus que j'avais complètement décroché de la conversation.

-Des services spéciaux, je recadrai. Ça mélange espionnage et élite de combat, Cloquy était un soldat.

-Cool ! s'enthousiasma James. On va où avec ça ?

-Nul part. C'est classé top secret probablement.

-Aux archives du ministère russe ? Super ! Vous pensez que c'est à portée de balai ?

-Non.

-Il faudra probablement prévoir quelques jours d'absence.

-Non.

-S'entraîner, il doit y avoir des protections.

-Oui. Mais non.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius, qui avait l'habitude d'au moins me demander mon avis avant de s'asseoir dessus, contrairement à James.

-Il me reste mes rêves, je réfléchis rapidement à une excuse. Essayons ça d'abord.

-Je croyais que c'était toujours les même qui revenaient ? Dit Peter en reprenant du poulet. On en a déjà tiré un maximum.

-Non pas toujours, avant hier, il y avait des sardines au dîner et le soir même, je rêvais que Cloquy en mangeait une boîte, je dis avec conviction.

...

-Il faut lui rappeler des événements, interpréta finalement Sirius.

-Oui, dis-je soulagé. Artériole parle d'une bataille contre les grecs dans son journal.

-Il faut demander aux elfes de faire de la moussaka, articula Peter.

-On va se déguiser et t'attaquer, décida James, heureux de quand même avoir trouvé une solution qui bouge.

-Mais…

Mais rien. Il s'était déjà lancé dans des messes basses avec Sirius en me jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autres.

Il allait falloir que je surveille mes arrières.

ain'talwaysain'talwaysain'talwaysain'talways

-Et là, Euclide aurait...Attends avant, je t'explique qui est Euclide…

Ma mouette était devenu correctement encrier mais il lui restait des plumes et McGonagall me regardait dédaigneusement depuis son bureau.

-Comme ça il y a de quoi écrire, j'argumentai faiblement. Un stock de plumes pareil, autant en profiter.

-Concentrez vous Lupin, plutôt que de débiter des idioties.

-Et tu vois, vouloir résoudre la quadrature du cercle, c'est un peu comme…

La pleine lune était dans deux jours. Il y avait trop de bruits autour de moi, trop de références à la Grèce dans les phrases de James et l'odeur de guano me donnait la nausée.

-Il y a Archimède aussi. C'était un sorcier Archimède…

Ils préparaient un assaut contre moi à la sortie, je le savais. Des elfes les avaient aidé à modifier des robes en uniformes et un groupe de quatrième année avait été engagé à peine discrètement pour m'attaquer au premier quart de dixième de petit orteil hors de classe.

 _Les mouettes criaient au dessus de la mer baltique. J'étais assis sur un rocher, les pieds dans l'eau. Je ressentais comme un grand vide dans ma poitrine. Nous n'étions que quatre survivants et seulement deux amis étaient là sur la plage._

 _-Il faut le retrouver, dit une voix._

 _Toute la haine de ces mots résonna dans mon corps._

 _-Je veux une explication, je…_

-Remus ? Vieux ? Remus réveille toi ! McGo vient vers nous !

Je sursautai et manquai de me casser la gueule, déphasé.

-Votre encrier n'avait pas de bec tout à l'heure Lupin.

-Il euh...il avait envie de chanter…

Où était passé la mer ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel et repartit critiquer un serdaigle à l'autre bout de la salle. Quand la cloche sonna, j'étais tellement soulagé de sortir que j'avais complètement zappé la marée humaine qui m'attendait dans le couloir.

-ATHÉNIEN, DÉFENDONS NOTRE CITÉ ! m'attaqua un pseudo grec.

-C'est n'importe quoi, je me retournai en agrippant Peter. Complètement absurde !

-JE SUIS PRESSÉ DE VOIR CE QUE ÇA VA DONNER CE SOIR, cria James dans mon oreille alors que le niveau de bordel grimpait exponentiellement. ÇA DOIT FAIRE REMONTER DES CHOSES CHEZ CLOQUY, SÛR ET CERTAIN !

-VOUS…

-Oh professeur, vous êtes resté là ?

-POTTER…

gonnabegonnabegonnabegonnabegonnabe

En retenue le soir, je piquai du nez dans le trophée que j'étais censé récurer.

 _J'étais assis aux abords de notre bivouac à l'orée d'une forêt et je taillais des formes dans le bois avec ma baguette pour passer le temps._

 _-Avada Kedavra._

 _Le sortilège passa juste au dessus de mon épaule et mon cœur fit des bonds démesurés dans ma poitrine._

 _-Alerte ! Je criai._

 _Tout se brouilla. Déjà la moité de mes camarades étaient morts, pris par surprise. Au loin, je reconnus une silhouette ennemie._

 _-Ce ne sont pas des grecs ! C'est Atanas Lazarov là bas, c'est les bulgares !_

 _Je savais que les bulgares n'avaient rien à faire là. Nos protections avaient été passées trop facilement, les rapports les disaient loin._

 _-TRAHISON ! rugit pour moi un ami pas loin, avant de se prendre un sort de plein fouet et disparaître de ma vie comme tant d'autres._

 _Je ne sentais plus mes bras ni mes jambes, nous étions encerclés et c'était devenu du un contre vingt. Je repérai un monticule de boue et de paille à proximité._

 _-Bombarda !_

 _J'agis vite. J'attrapai par le bras ceux qui restaient et profitait de la poussière et du chaos ambiant pour retourner à l'abri des arbres._

 _-Zigzaguez, cria quelqu'un, la barrière est à un kilomètre._

 _Je courus plus vite que je n'avais jamais couru dans ma vie, sans jamais perdre de temps à regarder derrière._

 _Une main agrippa mon poignet et je me sentis partir._

Je rouvris les yeux paisiblement. On avait mis un oreiller sous ma tête.

-Petit louup, chantait James. A besoin d'un doudou...la paix est toujours brève, loin du pays des rêves, tout le monde est fouuuuuuuu…

-Il est réveillé James, dit Peter.

-Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gymnastique mentale que c'est d'improviser une berceuse.

-Gné ? Pourquoi la salle des trophés ?

-On est en retenue. Souviens toiiiiii.

-Sirius a fait diversion, Rusard l'a emmené voir Pomfresh.

-Pomfresh ?

-Il s'est fait tabasser par des coupes. Je ne crois pas que c'était son intention mais ça reste efficace.

Je me relevai et les autres me regardaient à bout de patience.

-Allez raconte, frétilla James.

goldgoldgoldgoldgoldgoldgoldgoldgold

goldgoldgoldgoldgoldgoldgoldgoldgold

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté du coup. Ça se termine souvent sur des " raconte moi tout " XD mais je vais au plus pratique.

Merci Charlotte pour ta (tes en fait parce que tu m'en as mis sur d'autres trucs) review, vu que tu es une guest, je le mets ici.


End file.
